Young Girl
by MizFletcher
Summary: Forbidden Love in 1490's Rome. Warning: This is a story of Cesare and Lucrezia. If you are too uncomfortable with incest or under 18 please do not read.
1. Chapter 1

**Young Girl**

**Chapter 1**

**The Borgias**

_A/N: I would like to say first off that I am not for or against incestuous relationships. I personally could not be in one. I just find Lucrezia and Cesare fascinating. If you watch the show, you know that Francois Arnaud and Holliday Grainger have excellent chemistry on screen which adds to my fascination. As I see it, they are two people who were meant to be together. They are each others soul mate and ideal lover but had the misfortune of being born siblings. That said I would like to add that the first chapter is very similar to the first episode so there is not a lot of creative writing on my part as I loved the scenes the way they were written. But this is a story more focused on the relationship between Lucrezia and Cesare and not so much the Papacy so a lot was cut. It will become more original as the story progresses. Thanks for reading _

Beneath your perfume and make-up

You're just a baby in disguise

And though you know

That it is wrong to be

Alone with me

That come on look is in your eyes, Oh,

Young girl get outta my mind

My love for you is way outta line

better run girl, Your much too young girl

"There is a door behind that leads to the street." Cesare said as he pulled his nightgown on. He hoped she would leave quickly and not talk a lot. He disliked when they talked a lot.

"A back passage?" Cesare did not respond. She was going to talk. He pulled his black robe over his nightgown. "You are a cleric?" Cesare grunted.

"Didn't you notice?"

"There was nothing ecclesiastical about you last night." He didn't even know her name but it was in her favor that she knew the word ecclesiastic.

"By night I am who I want to be. By day… I am thus."

_Knock Knock._

"Lucrezia." Cesare cinched his rob and left the room quickly. She would find her own way out. And god willing, would not find her way back in. He exited the room in excitement to see the light of his life. "Sister!" He cried when he saw her dart from behind the building he had been occupying.

"A fine lady." Lucrezia cried as she ran out of Cesare's reach. "Another one?" She ran around a pillar, staying just out of his reach. He pranced around with her, knowing he could catch her at any time.

"You know there is a punishment for spying?"

"What's that?"

"Oh I think you know." Lucrezia squeled as she darted away just as he darted towards her. Giggling in delight, she was caught by Cesare and pulled down to the ground. He laid just on top of her.

"Can I come to your wedding?" Lucrezia asked as she looked up into her brothers kind face.

"I'll never have a wedding, you know that." Lucrezia smiled. She knew it was wrong, but knowing he would never belong to anyone other then God gave her pleasure.

"No, you are betrothed to God. Don't you love God Cesare?" She ran her fingers over his scruffy face as he played with the hair behind her ear. Cesare smirked.

"More then I love you." He replied and she giggled.

"Don't be sad brother." She sat up beside him. "Maybe papa will become Pope and you can be who you want to be." Cesare gave her a sad smile and kissed her nose.

"If he does become Pope I will be who he wants me to be." Lucrezia didn't agree. She thought as Pope, her father would be able to set Cesare free, on to the path he wishes to follow.

"Can the Pope have children Cesare?" Cesare gave a gruff laugh. She was so innocent.

"I have heard it rumored that the Pope Innocent has twelve." Lucrezia smiled and pressed her hand to his face.

"But I have also heard it rumored that he is dying."

"There's no news in that, he's been dying for weeks now." Cesare replied.

"But if he does die, will our father wear his crown?"

"The new pope will be elected by the college of Cardinals, my love. And only God can predict the outcome."

"Well since you will have no wedding, I will pray for God to choose papa. I want to wear a beautiful white veil crowned with pearls for his coronation." Cesare smiled at his sister, still so in love with clothing.

"God will need some help then."

Xxx

Gertrude watched through the window as Cesare played with his younger sister. She didn't understand their relationship and why Lucrezia can be of such importance to him. She was also painfully aware he did not know her name. She sighed in frustration and she sat back down on the bed. It would seem that they were too close. It was not proper. She pulled on her thick purple velvet gown and exited from the door Cesare had told her about. Her mother loved a good story so Gertrude was going to tell her about the closeness of Cesare and Lucrezia.

Xxx

Cesare walked quickly through the crowd as he pushed his way to the front. There was mobs of people yelling. He got to the front guard. "What have they heard?" He asked quietly.

"The Pope has breathed his last." Was the guards reply. Cesare pushed open the elegant doors and stepped inside, shutting the doors behind him. Cesare continued to walk down the hallways until he encountered his father.

"We must get you out of here before they lock the doors." Was his fathers greeting as he hurried him in the same direction he had just come from.

"And so it begins." Cesare muttered. He knew his father had a plan for him to guarantee him papacy.

"You know what to do?"

"Yes father."

"Keep our family safe until the new Pope is elected. There will be anarchy in Rome."

"As you said father, I know what to do." Cesare could see the guards starting to seal the windows.

"I do not like your tone Cesare. I have waited a lifetime for this moment. We will go over it again. I will send word on the wings of a dove if the first vote fails, with the names of the Cardinals that need… persuasion. God will forgive us my son. But I will not forgive failure from you or your brother." Cesare turned around and started to leave when his father called out again. " And Cesare, your mother told me you have been spending significant time with Lucrezia. You should be wary of gossipers."

"You just worry about conclave father." Cesare replied before exiting into the waiting sunshine. Cesare was upset as he walked away. He did not care what the gossipers said. He would spend all of his free time with Lucrezia. The clanging of swords brought Cesare out of his mind. It was too early for a normal battle therefore it could only be one person. "Juan!" Cesare called as he strode quickly into the crowd that had gathered. He grabbed a sword from anothers waist, just as a man was about to make Juan a Spanish trophy for his parlor. Cesare swung the sword up to the mans neck. "My brother speaks before he thinks." Cesare said calmly to the man holding the sword. He knew in his heart that it was Juan who had caused the fight. "He begs your pardon." The man stepped back and Cesare hauled Juan up by his collar. "Let us go younger brother." He said as he strode away. Juan scrambled to follow.

Xxx

Black smoke blew out over Rome as the first vote was passed. A new Pope had not been chosen. Shortly after a dove was sent out to Cesare. He read the names his father had inscribed onto the parchment and set about finding the servants for conclave. He promised each of the Cardinals a title from the Borgia estates and inscribed each on a separate piece of parchment. Juan and himself were able to find a servant and bribe him with some gold to direct them to the dishes that were to be served to the Cardinals in question. Cesare slid a piece of parchment into a well cooked pigs mouth and was quickly led over to a rabbit. He was able to hid the parchment amongst the rabbit. Juan handed the servant his gold and Cesare sent a quick prayer to god that the parchments not be discovered. He had done what his father had asked, now it was in the hands of God.

Xxx

Again the black smoke blew over Rome and Cesare knew his father would want him to double his efforts. He sent Juan to collect all the valuables from the Borgia churches and went about making promises to more Cardinals.

"Why the dove Cesare?" Lucrezia asked as she walked up behind him. He looked over at her and debated whether to tell her the truth. He did not want her to be corrupted by their father as well.

"It has a dual purpose, my love." He replied vaguely as he continued to tie the parchment around the dove's ankle. "Like many things in life, it serves as both a symbol and a messenger."

"A symbol of what?"

"Of the uncorrupted soul." He smiled at her. "Like yours, my love." Lucrezia gave him a brilliant smile.

"And a messenger of what?" Cesare groaned on the inside. He did not want to lie to her.

"Of corruption."

"You mean to say, it bears news of how many votes we need to buy in the Papal election?" Cesare laughed out loud.

"You are criminally well informed Sis. I trust your soul is still of the purest white."

"How many votes must we buy him Cesare?"

"You know too much already don't you?"

"You're wrong." Lucrezia protested as Cesare started to walk away with the dove. "I know too little." Cesare smiled at that and released the dove into the air. He took Lucrezia's hand and pressed a kiss into her palm.

"That is the way I shall keep it."

Xxx

Finally the whitish smoke blew over Rome and Cesare could hear the crowds cheering from his home. He sat on a chair by the fireplace, beside his mother who was writing at her desk. Lucrezia was watching out the window and Gioffre played with a wooden horse on the rug. His mother looked up at him with an unreadable expression.

"He has won." Was all she said as she went back to writing a letter. Lucrezia let out a whoop for joy and ran over to Cesare.

"You may wear your white veil crowned with pearls my love." He said as he took her chin in his hand. He looked into her large eyes and she looked back at him with a smile on her face.

"How can you be so sure that father is the one who was chosen?" She asked him as she sat in front of him on the floor.

"Father never loses." He replied. "And God had help." He released her chin gently and looked back up at his mother. She was giving him a look.

"Do not talk of such things in front of Gioffre." She said but continued to stare at him and Lucrezia. "It is past your bedtime. Gioffre and Lucrezia, start to get ready for bed." Both rose and headed out into the hallway, Lucrezia stopped to wave to Cesare before darting off.

"Cesare it is wrong. Do not look at her thus." His mother said as soon as they were alone in the room.

"I do not know what you are talking of mother." Cesare replied. She stood up and walked over to him.

"I know how you feel Cesare, but you must hide it. Bury it someplace where you can take it out and remember in dark privacy, but never in the openness of the light."

"I am sorry mother, but you do not know how I feel." He got up and started to stride out of the room.

"Your father will use her to help Rome. She is a beautiful girl and she will soon be married. What then Cesare?" He did not reply and left in a swirl of robes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_A/N: In history, Cesare Borgia is depicted as a cruel, cold man. He was known for loving only two things, himself and power. In the TV show, I find he is not what I would consider cruel, and the way he is with his sister is not cold. So far, he has done things that are sinful for sure, but he has done most under the guidance of his father. I find Cesare to be one of the most relatable characters in the show. A man who's father has one path for him, while he has his own path he wants to follow. Yet he loves his father and does as he wishes. He does not want to protect through prayer, he wants to do so through action._

Gertrude sat at the dining table with her mother, eating breakfast. She could hear the early morning birds, chirping to the sky.

"Gertrude, the Pope was chosen last night. You slept through it." Her mother shook her head. Whilst her mother was very religious, Gertrude was not. If there was a God, he would have secured her a husband by now, so she was not a whore who still lived at home. She was 23 years old, well into spinsterhood.

"Mama, do tell me who our new Pope is?" She asked with feign interest. Her mother did so love to talk.

"Why Rodrigo Borgia, Pope Alexander VI, my dear. I dare ask, where were you when the Cardinals were in conclave?"

"With a gentleman I had met in church mother. His name is Cesare." Her mothers eyes suddenly lit up in excitement.

"My dear I think you have done something good for once. Cesare is a part of the household of Borgia my dear. He is the Pope's eldest son! Really dear, do you ever talk to anyone?" Interesting, Gertrude thought. I have spent a night in the arms of the holy fathers son. "This could be an answer to your prayers Gertrude. If you can become Cesare's mistress, you will be well supported both in wealth and in favor."

"But mother, you have not seen Cesare with Lucrezia." Gertrude replied, knowing she couldn't compete.

"Lucrezia… his younger sister Lucrezia? My dear, what did you see? Tell your mother all." Gertrude immediately explained to her mother what she had seen in the gardens. "Why my dear, this is better then being his mistress. You have leverage…"

Xxx

Cesare walked out of confession not feeling any lighter. He knew that the person whom he confessed to, was the person who asked him to do what he was confessing to. He could still remember his father, the holy fathers words.

"God will reward you tenfold my son. He will protect you and everyone he holds dear." Cesare had to think if he had served Gods purpose, or his father's. If God did not protect his loved ones because of his father, he would. He had tried to convince his father that he would be more useful as a soldier. He begged his father to release him from his vows. He did not want to be a bishop, he wanted to fight and protect. His father's reply was only this;

"You are my eldest son Cesare. You have always been destined to be a prince of the church. One son for the cloth, one for the army. Juan will lead the papal army. I will not have my authority questioned upon this." Cesare sighed and walked on. Juan was not ready to lead anything except himself to a whorehouse.

Xxx

"Alas, you are all gazing upon the Pope's favorite son! I absolve you ladies of your sin." Juan stammered drunkenly through his favorite brothel, pouring wine upon everyone's head.

"You are the Pope's bastard son." One of the whores cried out as he came towards her. Juan lifted his hand and slapped her, watching her fall to the ground.

"I am his FAVORITE son!" He cried. "I will lead the papal army to victory when the time comes, and don't you forget it!" He then sat down and smiled at everyone in the room. He felt like a King.

Xxx

Cesare watched two men fighting in the practice room of the papal army. He longed to be a part of Rome's defense.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" Cesare turned to see Juan coming up behind him, stumbling a bit. He was drunk again.

"Juan, I see you are in peak fighting condition today." Cesare replied stuffily. He was sore that his younger brother, who did not believe in responsibility, was head of the army.

"I'm just here for a fitting dear brother. No need to be angry. I want a cape you see? To cover my breast plate. With the Borgia insignia on it of course. In bright yellow. What do you think brother?"

"I favor black myself."

"Hmm, black is for the cleric, but for the soldier, a prancing bull in yellow. Or red perhaps." Cesare just stared at his brother silently. He knew Juan was trying to get him angry. "Black…" Juan made Cesare look up at him. "It suits you." Cesare had had enough. He turned and left.

Xxx

Lucrezia sat in the garden with Gioffre, playing cards to pass the time. She knew Cesare would be coming by soon. He always visited her, never forgot about her. She often felt that no one would ever love her the way Cesare did.

"Little sister, shouldn't you be practicing your languages instead of playing cards?" Cesare asked as he stepped into the garden. A smile lit up both Lucrezia and Gioffre's faces as there brother came up to them. He ruffled Gioffre's hairs and sat down between them. "The coronation is tomorrow dear sister. Did you get your white veil and pearls?"

"Mother had them made for me." Lucrezia smiled. "Come brother, let me show them to you." Lucrezia grabbed his hand and ran with him trailing behind her, towards her bedchamber. She pulled open a trunk and gently took at the thin white veil. She removed the current headpiece she was wearing and gently put on the veil crowned in pearls. She turned towards Cesare to show him. "What do you think?" She asked as she spun around, the veil floating behind her. Cesare reached out and touched her face.

"You look beautiful Lucrezia. You will be the most beautiful lady there." She smiled brightly and a slight blush stole across her cheeks.

"Do you really think so brother?" She asked quietly. She stared into his eyes, knowing she could tell if he was lying. He leaned in very close so that they were less then an inch away from each other. He took a deep breath and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I do not think so Lucrezia. I know so. I must take my leave now my love but I will see you tomorrow." Lucrezia watched as he walked out of her bedchamber. She took a deep breath and wondered at all she was feeling. Her legs were weak and her breathing laborious. Cesare had never kissed her on the lips before. It had been chaste but it had felt right somehow.

Xxx

The next day, Cesare and Lucrezia sat beside each other for the coronation ceremony. Their father, Rodrigo Borgia, was just announced as Pope Alexander VI.

"That is so many titles Cesare. What will his family call him now?" Lucrezia asked.

"Holy father."

"Holy father." Lucrezia repeated. "That's easy. Even I can remember that." Cesare smiled as the man in front of them droned on. "And tell me dear brother…"

"What sis?" He whispered back. It would be unseemly for it to be noticed that they were not paying attention to their own fathers' coronation.

"What shall I call myself? Holy daughter?"

"You are still Lucrezia Borgia my love. You will only change your name when… you marry." Cesare said the last part quickly.

"And when will I marry?" Cesare looked back at her. He took her hand in his and pressed a quick kiss to it.

"Well never, if I can help it."

"Surely it is good to marry Cesare?"

"As the Pope's daughter, you will have every Prince of Europe vying for your hand." Cesare turned her face so she was looking at him. "They may care very little for your heart."

"Perhaps I should do what you have done brother. Take holy vowes, give my heart to God."

"That might be the safer option my love."

"Does papa have so many enemies?"

"He is our father, perhaps not. But as Pope…" Behind them sat their mother, uncomfortably watching the exchange between her two children.

Xxx

Cesare was walking towards his fathers chambers to have a word with him when his mother cornered him.

"I warned you Cesare. You do not listen to your own mother? Why do you behave thus in public?" Cesare did not want to deal with this right now.

"Mother, I am on my way to speak to the holy father. Can this not wait until later?" He demanded. In response, his mother grabbed his arm and dragged him into a dark, secluded corner where no one could see or hear them.

"Your father is the Pope now Cesare. She will have to marry soon. When she does, I can only pray that he will ally himself with someone who is quite far away. Your lust for her…"

"I do not lust after her mother. I just love her." He did not like what his mother was implying or how she was talking of Lucrezia.

"You may call it what you wish Cesare. I always support you my son, but in this I can not. You must know why…"

"Mother, you have nothing to worry about. I need to speak to the holy father now." He kissed his mother goodbye and stepped out of the shadows.

Xxx

Cesare was in the kitchens, letting his monkey roam free to taste all the food on display. He wanted to make sure nothing was poisoned. He walked around the table, and heard a slight scrapping noise. Cesare quietly crept around the wall to where a man was sitting and sharpening a knife. Cesare pulled a small dagger out of his pocket and pressed it to the mans neck. "What are you doing?" He asked quietly. The man snapped around quickly clanging his sword against Cesare's. "You are quick. Why are you here?"

"I was hired sir, to end the life of the Pope." The two had come to a stand still and the man through his knife down. Cesare smiled, then shoved the man against the wall, his dagger pressing into his neck.

"I am not stupid." The man smiled and nodded his head slightly.

"No you are not my lord. Which is why you will not kill me. You need me. You will never find an assassin like me."

"Really?" The assassin smiled and flicked his wrist. Suddenly Cesare was on the other side of the room, pinned to the wall with both his dagger and the mans knife at his neck. "You really are fast. I will pay double what you are being paid to retain you."

"A wise choice my lord." The assassin replied as he dropped both the dagger and knife to the floor.

"Pray may I ask why I require you though?" Cesare wisely asked.

"You are not stupid. You will need me my lord. There is not just father and son in the Borgia house."

"What do you mean?"

"We must hurry my lord. Your family is in danger." Cesare grabbed his dagger and ran out of the kitchen, leaving his father to leave on his own. The assassin ran just behind him.

"Micheletto Corella my lord. You may call me Micheletto." He called out as they ran through the dark allies to the house of Borgia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_A/N: While I'm trying my best with the incestuous relationship between Lucrezia and Cesare, I'm uncomfortable with her being only 14. I'm upping their ages a bit. Lucrezia will be 18 and Cesare will be 22._

Cesare ran as hard as he could, praying he would not be too late to save Lucrezia. She did not deserve to be pulled into the madness that is the Borgia corruption. Micheletto ran ahead when they arrived outside his house. He could just make out a ladder perched against the wall leading to Lucrezia's window. He had to use all his strength and will power not to call out. He was going to trust Micheletto to stop this. He watched as the guys yelled out to him.

"We have been waiting for you! His lordship said not to do anything without you being here first." Micheletto nodded then stabbed the man in the chest, dragging him to the ground. He then yanked the ladder out from the other man. Micheletto slipped a little and the man tried to run for it. Cesare stepped into his way.

"You tried to harm my sister." He murmured as he held the dagger out to the man's throat.

"My lord, allow me. You do not want to burden your family with the unnecessary worry cause by blood on your robes." Cesare nodded at Micheletto's wisdom and watched as the he cut open the man's throat.

"Did you plan this?" Micheletto shook his head.

"No. If I had, we would not be standing here." He grabbed up the bodies and started dragging them out of the view of the window.

"Are you always this meticulous?" Cesare asked as he watched on.

"Always."

"You could have let things take their course. Betrayed me. Most of your kind do." Cesare said.

"My kind?" Micheletto said as he sat down on the ground, finished dragging the bodies for now. "I do not have a kind. As I suspect neither do you."

"You have earned my trust Micheletto. Dispose of the bodies where no one can find them. I need them kept secret, I need you kept secret."

Xxx

"Mother." Cesare said as he walked into the house. His mother was just coming down the hallway.

"Are you trying to frighten me?" She asked after she had jumped and caught her breath.

"I'm sorry mother." He murmured softly so as not to wake the rest of the household.

"Why are you here Cesare?"

"I imagined things. Murders, blood spattered throats, poisoned chalices." He walked towards his mother.

"Perhaps you are not well." She replied. "We have many enemies now." Cesare decided not to say more.

"And Lucrezia?"

"Cesare we have spoken about this already. Why must you ask about her? You know her state."

"And Lucrezia?" Cesare just repeated. His mother sighed and looked into her sons face.

"She is sleeping. Do you miss her that much?" Cesare looked his mother dead in the eyes.

"Always. If anything happened to her, I'd die." Cesare said with feeling.

"Oh Cesare…"

"I must see her." He said and strode past his mother towards Lucrezia's room. He pushed open the door quietly.

"Cesare, it is most improper…" His mother started and he just put his fingers to his lips.

"Please mother, do no take this away from me." He walked inside the room not waiting for her reply. She was asleep. She looked so innocent as she lay there, curled up into her quilt. He lay down on the bed beside her and pressed his face into her hair. He had been so worried that he would be too late. That her beautiful throat would have been slit and her precious blood spilled onto the rug. He brushed the hair that had fallen onto her face away so he could see her.

"Cesare?" She murmured as she slowly woke up. He felt bad because he had not had the intention to wake her up.

"Yes my love?" She smiled and stretched out like a cat. She was so beautiful to him, it often hurt.

"Why are you here? Is it not past your bedtime too?" He smiled at that.

"No pet. It's not. I missed you so much. I just wanted to see your face before I went to bed." She rolled over and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling closer to him.

"I had a bad dream. I dreamt that a man was at my window trying to get in. But you saved me Cesare." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I will always save you Lucrezia." He replied. He would make sure the Cardinal who had sent the men after her would pay, that he could promise.

Xxx

Cesare awoke to daylight streaming into his eyes. He found Lucrezia asleep in his arms. He had fallen asleep in her bed last night. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and she blinked them open.

"Cesare! You fell asleep here?" She smiled, looking pleased that he was there with her.

"I did. I do apologize my love." Cesare said as he nuzzled her neck. "How did you sleep?" He asked as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Much better with you here Cesare." She smiled impishly. "You should stay every night!"

"Now I do not think mother would be ok with that. She is probably already having an attack as we speak." He pressed a secondary kiss to her nose.

"Why Cesare? I like when you are here. I feel safe with you here. Is that wrong?" She asked quietly.

"To me love, no it is not. If I could I would sleep beside you every night. But alas, to others it is wrong, so I must sleep in my own bedchamber." She lifted her face to his and he could not stop himself. He gently pressed his lips to hers, waiting to see what her reaction would be. He could feel her lips grow into a smile beneath his. That encouraged him and he pressed a little harder. She moved her small hands up to his head, where she threaded her hands through his hair.

"I will never love anyone the way I love you Cesare." She murmured softly against his lips. He pulled his head back and smiled at her.

"Nor I. But I must beg your leave now my love as I must go see our father." Lucrezia smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek, then rolled over and went back to sleep. Cesare left her room quietly, pleased to see no one was in the hallway. He quickly left, deciding to wear the robes he slept in.

Xxx

"Father I need to speak to you."

"Are you going to enlighten me… about the night's events?" His father asked as he fully entered the room.

"Only that I protected you. Protected our family. And I would again, with my life if needs be."

"We draw the line at murder, do we not?" His father asked him blatantly. Cesare turned his back to his father and closed the doors to the room they were in.

"I will say to you no such lie." He muttered. Cesare knew when he found out who had tried to harm his sister, that man would pay with his life.

"I see." His father sighed. "I was your age when I became a Cardinal. It seems like yesterday. This red signifies that you are ready to spill your blood in defense of the Christian faith."

"No father." Cesare grabbed the red cap his father held in his hands. He did not want to become a Cardinal. He wanted to be a soldier. His father grabbed his arm and dragged him to his side.

"Are you, my son, ready to spill your blood in defense of the Christian faith? I THINK YOU ARE!" His father was shouting by the end.

"For the defense of my family yes..." Cesare started but his father cut him off with a look.

"That too." Cesare shook his head.

"Give me control of the papal armies and that is what I will do." His father slammed his fist down.

"How many times do I have to tell you Cesare? We will have one son in the cloth and one in armor. You know my wishes. And Lucrezia must marry! I know where you were last night."

"So soon?" Cesare said desperately. He should have known his mother would say something to his father.

"She is 18 years old." His father cried. "She has managed to stay unmarried for this long and I suspect it has something to do with you."

"She is just a child." He murmured.

"Then treat her as such Cesare. She does not know what you want from her or what she wants. Do not spend another night in her bedchamber. And we must bind our enemies to us and what better way is there then marriage? You can perform the rite. As Cardinal."

"I will not marry her away to someone who despises the Borgia name. I will not marry her away at all."

"Cesare I am not asking. I am telling you that you will perform the rite. And you will do it as a Cardinal."

"Am I Cardinal already?"

Xxx

"You told him I stayed here last night?" Cesare whispered urgently to his mother. "Now he is determined to marry Lucrezia off as soon as possible. We will lose her mother and it is your fault."

"Cesare, do you not think that if I could have my children together I would? And your father is the Pope; I will not lie to him by omission."

"But mother…" He said gruffly as a swell of emotion rose up in his chest. Men do not cry so he was not about to but he could admit that the thought of Lucrezia marrying left him in a state of despair.

"I know my son, come here." He strode towards his mother who took him into her arms. "It will never be easy my son. Love hurts. It knows no bounds and we can not chose who we love. But we must also be wise, and it would be wise for your sister to have a fortuitous marriage. Do you not want her to be happy?"

"More than anything." He whispered into his mothers shoulder. She patted his head then pulled away to look at him.

"You know how you feel, but she is too young to know how she feels. Love is not always returned my son, at least not in the way you want it to be. You may be there for her always, and protect her from the men who can not love her, and protect her from yourself who will always love her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lucrezia pulled a comb through her hair as she sat in front of her vanity mirror in her bedchamber. She saw her mother enter through the mirror and sit upon her bed.

"Lucrezia…Your brother was here last night with you." Her mother stated as she looked into her eyes through the mirror. Lucrezia felt a flush spread on her cheeks at the reminder of the kiss she shared with Cesare.

"Yes he did mother. He was protecting me." Lucrezia replied as she continued to brush her hair out.

"Did you and Cesare… Did you ruin yourself with him?" Lucrezia face flamed red in embarrassment.

"No mother. Nothing happened last night. He fell asleep in my bedchamber accidentally. We just slept."

"Lucrezia, you are too old to be sleeping in the same bed as Cesare. It is not considered proper. Do you know what would happen to the Borgia name if there were whispers about this?" Lucrezia got up and sat down beside her mother on the bed. She took her mothers hand in hers.

"Mother, why do you worry so much? Papa is the Pope. Everything will work out to be fine, we are in Gods hands."

"Lucrezia, your father will need you to marry to bind the family to another family. Cesare can not marry, Juan is too busy at present and Gioffre is too young. That leaves you my dear and no one will want to marry a lady shrouded in scandal. Even if she is the Popes daughter."

"I do not wish to marry mother. Cesare warned me that Princes from all over Europe will be vying for my attention but will not care about my heart."

"He told you that did he…" Her mother muttered. She was going to scold Cesare into next week, putting these thought into Lucrezia's head.

"I love him mother." Lucrezia whispered as she took her hand back and folded them in her lap. She stared down at her hands.

"Of course you do Lucrezia, he is your brother. You always love your family." She put her hand on Lucrezia's shoulder.

"No mother. I really love him. I do not want to marry because no matter who I marry, he won't be Cesare."

"Oh dear…"

Xxx

Cesare walked through the streets outside of the Vatican, watching the hustle and bustle of his fellow man go by. He was wearing the red his father had given him, the new robes swirling in the wind and his red cap sitting snuggly on his head. He still did not want to be a Cardinal. He would be much better suited for the papal army, but his father would never allow it.

"Cesare!" A woman called out to him in the street. He looked up and saw a woman with brown hair coming towards him.

"My lady." He said, bowing down to her. "May I be of some assistance?" The woman starred at him oddly.

"You do not remember me?" She asked in an almost sulky voice. He vaguely remembered the voice and wanting it to stop talking. "Gertrude. We were together a couple of nights ago. Back door that leads to the street?"

"Ah Gertrude…" Cesare recalled her. She was mediocre in the bed. Lucrezia came by when he had told her to leave. "Did you forget something?" He asked thinking she may have forgotten a stocking in the room or something.

"No no that is not it. I did so enjoy myself the other night and I was wondering…" She stepped closer and laid a hand on his arm. "If I would be able to convince your eminency for a repeat performance." Cesare looked down at her hand placed on his arm and could think of many things he would rather do then have a tumble with Gertrude.

"Unfortunately Gertrude, with my rising within the church, comes more responsibility. I do not have the time for such frivolous activity. I suggest you look for my brother Juan, he has endless time on his hands." Gertrude twitched her nose as she looked at Cesare.

"I may just do that." She murmured and turned on her heel, leaving Cesare out on the pathway.

Xxx

Gertrude stepped into the home she shared with her mother and sat down at the hearth. Her mother quickly joined her.

"So how did it go? Did he agree to continue to see you at night?" Her mother asked eagerly.

"No he did not. He has become a Cardinal; he was dress in the red robes. He advised me to go see his brother."

"What is wrong with his brother dear? It is said that he is the Pope's favorite son you know?"

"He is also known as a brute. If I wanted someone who was rough I would just be with any man I met at a gaming club. Cesare is much more handsome and infinitely gentle."

"Well, maybe you can get information from his brother. I'm sure you can put up with him for one night. He is known as a man who does not hold his liquor well. I am sure you will get some information you can use against the great Cesare"

"You are so wicked mother." Gertrude replied smiling at her mother. "Blackmail is so devious."

"Indeed my dear, but it is also very profitable. We can move into a larger home, be favored by the Pope through his son."

"I guess I should be looking for his brother Juan then. Mother, help me get dressed in my most daring outfit. I want him to be tripping over himself to get to me."

"Of course dear. I also know where his favorite brothel is, so we can get you situated there for the night…"

Xxx

Cesare walked into the garden of his home, and looked around, spotting Lucrezia instantly by the fountain.

"Cesare!" She cried out in delight. "I was wondering when you would stop by. Mother told me father has made you a Cardinal."

"Yes, not by choice though." He muttered as he sat down on the fountains lip. "He wants me to perform your wedding."

"But I have yet to meet someone to marry! How am I to have a wedding already?" She giggled in delight. She quickly became somber though. "Mother spoke with me this morning. She was warning me to not be so close with you." Cesare smiled sadly at her.

"She has given me the same warning my love. People do not understand us and that scares them. Mother does not want your prospects for marriage to be ruined and she does not want scandal to blackened the already charcoaled name of Borgia." Lucrezia looked down at the water and put a smile on her face.

"Well we are together now, and no one is around…" She smiled as she splashed water up from the fountain at him.

"That calls for retribution dear sis." Cesare cried as he used his much bigger hands to scoop up water and throw it at her. The two ran around the fountain splashes each other until Cesare finally grabbed Lucrezia by the waist and dropped her into the fountain. She squealed as the cold water hit her body.

"That is not fair Cesare. You have the advantage of greater strength." Lucrezia pouted as she reached her hand up for assistance. Cesare bent down to take her hand and Lucrezia pulled with all her might, making Cesare tumble into the fountain beside her. She laughed hysterically at his sodden appearance. "You are the wet Cardinal, your eminency." She giggled at him. Cesare started tickling her ribs in response.

"You my love are getting quite a tongue on you." He said as he continued to tickle her. Lucrezia looked up at Cesare's wet face and made a decision. She surged upwards and pressed her mouth to Cesare's. He instantly froze and stared at Lucrezia, her eyes closed sweetly with her mouth against his. She then threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He closed his eyes and put his arms around her waist. "Lucrezia…" He murmured as he pressed soft kisses to her lips, then moved to her cheeks and finally down to her neck.

"Oh Cesare…" Lucrezia sighed as she let go to the sensations that he was causing in her stomach. He slid his hand up her calf, her wet stockings blocking his hand from her skin. "I love you Cesare…"

"What are you two doing?" Their mother cried as she walked into the garden. "I warned you Cesare, I warned you repeatedly. Anyone could have walked back here and seen the two of you. Lucrezia get in the house. Go change into dry clothing right now. Cesare, I do not even know what to say, I-"His mother fainted in front of their eyes.

"Mother!" Lucrezia cried as she tried to climb out of the fountain but stumbled backwards. Cesare caught her and lifted her out of the fountain, her wet gown making her feel 100 pounds heavier.

"Go change Lucrezia so you do not get sick. I will take care of mother." Lucrezia just nodded and headed in the house as Cesare went and picked his mother up and carried her into the house. He placed her onto the lounge chair they had in front of the fireplace. He then got her smelling salts and waived them under her nose. He watched as his mothers eyes fluttered open.

"Oh Cesare. Why do you want to kill me from despair?" She murmured to him from the chair. "I told you something like this would happen. You are most lucky it was me and not someone else who stumbled upon your disgraceful display."

"Mother, I am so sorry. I do not mean to upset you so, but I just need to touch her. I love her so much. I know you warned me and I tried to listen mother, I really did but I can not keep away. I do not think God would want me to either. God is love, and what I feel for Lucrezia is definitely love."

Xxx

Juan walked into his favorite brothel, already half drunk from the tavern he had just come from. He looked around at the same old whores that populated the brothel. He wanted someone new, someone refreshing, someone like the brunette in the hot bath. He saw her pull her hair back from her face and tie it atop her head. She turned to look at him and smiled at him, crooking a finger to ask him to join her. He was only to happy to comply. He quickly stripped down and hopped in beside her. Waving his hand to imply he wanted some ale.

"And what is a fine creature like yourself, doing in this sad brothel my dear?" Juan asked trying to sound smooth.

"Waiting for a gallant gentleman I have been told about. It is whispered that he is the most handsome man in all of Rome. That he knows how to treat a lady and he is well hung. That he is a man of great power."

"And what, may I ask, is this gentleman's name?" Juan asked as he reached out and ran a hand against her cheek.

"Juan Borgia." She murmured in his ear as she leaned closer. He felt her bare breasts against his arm.

"Well it is your lucky day my lady. You are sitting beside the Pope's favorite son, the handsome, powerful and excellent lover, Juan Borgia." Gertrude had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Juan was so full of himself it was embarrassing.

"I guess it is my lucky day." She said as she pressed soft kisses along his throat down to his collar bone. A servant handed him the ale he had waved for and Juan took a long swig. The girl continued to press kisses along his chest, stopping at each of his nipples to lavish them with attention.

"My lady, come over here so I can absolve you of sin." He muttered as he let his ale drop to the floor. Gertrude complied by climbing over to him and straddling him. She lowered herself on to his member and heard his intake of breath. After she was done with this, she would lavish him with more drink and ask him about Cesare. She braced both hands on the tubs lip behind Juan and lifted herself up and down, imagining she was with Cesare and not Juan. She had been right; he was not someone she would want to be constantly sleeping with. It took her two minutes of lifting before he cried out and released his seed inside her. She smiled at him and lifted herself up and out of the tub.

"Follow me your holiness. There is plenty more where that came from." She said as she walked towards the room she had reserved for them. "I have wine waiting for us from your father's vineyards." Her mother had purchased it from someone in the marketplace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"He is interviewing applicants for me to be betrothed." Lucrezia murmured as Cesare came up behind her.

"Do you like any of them so far sister?" He asked clenching his teeth. He did not like any of them already. She shook her head sadly.

"They are all boring or old or unseemly." She replied as she continued to listen to a man list his lineage in hopes of convincing her father for her hand. "Do I have to marry Cesare?"

"No." He said quickly. "You can take the cloth like me. You can become a nun, live in sanctity and prayer. Like Abelard and Eloise."

"Did they love each other?"

"With a love as pure and all consuming as the love of God. Like my love for you, my dear."

"So then I shall become a nun, for I shall never love a husband as I love you Cesare." He smiled happily at that.

"Well I'm afraid dear sister, the Pope does not ask that you love your future husband but that you merely marry him."

"So love and marriage, are the incompatible?"

"No my love, but I have been told that one does not imply the other." He skimmed a hand gently down her arm.

"Is that not sad Cesare?" She asked, naïve in the way of marriage and her role in their father's schemes.

"Most things in life prove to be sad sis, like us. Our situation, one would deem sad." Lucrezia looked into his eyes, hers wide as saucers.

"We are not sad Cesare. We are in love. Love is not sad remember? It is all consuming and pure." She smiled slightly at that. "And if my husband proves ungallant?"

"I shall cut out his heart with a dinner knife." Cesare murmured as he leaned her against a wall. "And serve it to you." He pressed a kiss against her forehead. "Now go my love. Watching the applicants will just make you sad. I will see you later."

Xxx

"Well that was a waste mother. He knew nothing. He was pompous and arrogant and barely realizes his siblings exist. He refers to himself as the favorite son." She shook her head in disgust as she sat down on a chair.

"What do you mean it was a waste of time, my dear? He could not give you any kind of information?"

"Absolutely nothing mother. All he claimed was that his brother Cesare and sister Lucrezia are quite close."

"Well we knew that already. All of Rome knows that." Her mother claimed, outraged that that was all the information her daughter could get. "We need proof of lechery and incest."

"I know that mother. But all Juan wanted to speak of was himself. He loves the sound of his own voice."

"Well you will have to try harder to find proof my dear, or you will be stuck in this home forever."

Xxx

"I have made a decision on who your sister will marry." The Pope claimed as Cesare walked into his war chamber.

"She is not ready to marry father. She is afraid and would rather stay with the family."

"I will not hear anymore opposition to my decisions from you Cesare. She will marry and she will marry a man of my choosing. The man I have chosen is Giovanni Sforza."

"Sforza? He is a brutish man! You would marry your only daughter to him? He will not treat her properly."

"That is not of your concern Cesare. I have checked out Sforza and many have vouched for his character. They advise he is an avid hunter and rarely home. Lucrezia can live her life as she sees fit."

"And I'm sure the Sforza armies had nothing to do with this union?" Cesare asked his father knowing the answer already.

"Well, that does benefit us as our papal army is quite small. Juan will have more to command to protect our dear Rome."

"But what of Lucrezia's feelings, father? Do you not care for her feelings anymore? She is your only daughter!"

"ENOUGH CESARE!" His father cried. "I have had enough of your foolishness. You can not marry anyone, let alone your sister so you must let her go. I need her, Rome needs her! You will marry her in a fortnight. Prepare yourself Cesare."

Xxx

"He has chosen a husband for you dear sister." Cesare whispered to Lucrezia as she lay in her bed. She had been crying for a bit, now that her predicament had settled in. He was wiping her tears with a cool cloth.

"I do not want to marry him Cesare. No matter how handsome he is, he will never equal you." Cesare snickered at that.

"Who said he was handsome, my love?" Her eyes widened at that.

"He is ugly? What awful fate has God decided for me?" She started to tear again and Cesare felt bad.

"I am just teasing my love, he is not ugly. He is fine. Your beauty will eclipse him by far, but he is not ugly." He murmured. He bent his head to hers and nuzzled her neck.

"What is his name?" She asked quietly.

"Giovanni Sforza." He answered sadly. He knew she and Sforza would not suit but he no longer had a say.

"So I will be come Lucrezia Sforza. No longer will I be the holy daughter, but the wife of a man named Giovanni Sforza."

"You will always be the holy daughter sweet, even if that is not a real title." She giggled.

"I will feel so alone at his castle. I will have no friends and no one to talk to. No one to love me."

"My dear, you will always have me. No matter what, I will always love you, always be your friend and always be your confidant. You may write me as much as you wish. I will visit you in all my free time." Cesare promised fervently.

"Please Cesare, do not leave me tonight. I fear that I will not be able to sleep with all the dread that is weighing on me. But if you are here my love, I will feel better, and may yet get some sleep." Cesare weighed her request in his mind. He knew his mother would be upset if she knew that he was in her room. But he could not deny her something so small, when she was giving up so much.

"Of course my love." He replied as he climbed under the covers with her. She turned to her side and allowed him to slide his arm underneath her head, and wrap his other around her waist. "Now sleep my dear, you will have a hectic few days. You will have a dress fitting and you will have to help design your wedding gown. And you will have to pick a new veil."

"I can look like a queen, but I will always dream of you and not my king Cesare." She murmured sleepily.

Xxx

It was the day before Lucrezia's wedding and everything was prepared. She was trying on her gown that she was to wear. It was white trimmed in gold, and brought out the golden shine of her hair. She looked youthful and innocent, yet beautiful at the same time. Her mother entered the room and gasped.

"You look enchanting my love. Your husband will not be able to take his eyes off you. You will be the envy of all the ladies in attendance. You must be careful my dear, and protect yourself against men and our feelings for them."

"But mother, what weapons do I have with which to protect myself?" Lucrezia asked.

"Your beauty." Her mother replied simply. Lucrezia raised her chin and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Is that a weapon?" She asked as she stared at herself.

"It can be deadly when well used. But beauty doesn't last forever. Gone like the snow of last year."

"What else?"

"When beauty fades, your wit, your intelligence."

"And I have those weapons mother?"

"Oh in abundance. You should cultivate them. You will be married tomorrow. You will need them to protect yourself against your husband, and your brother."

"I do not need to protect myself against Cesare mother. He is the one who protects me." Lucrezia replied. She wanted to get off the subject of Cesare. "What will you be wearing to my wedding mother?" Her mother suddenly looked stricken and lowered her head into her hands.

"Nothing my dear."

"You can not wear nothing mother! It would be quite scandalous. You could wear the apricot gown you love so much."

"No my dear, you misunderstand me. I will wear nothing because I am not going. You father has forbade me from going due to my past." Her mother said. She looked up and had tears in her eyes.

"But mother he is the Pope. Surely he can allow you to attend my wedding, no matter your past."

"The Sforza's requested it."

Xxx

Cesare and his father were going over the seating plans for his sisters wedding when Lucrezia came forward.

"Father!" She called as she came down the hallway. Their father got up and headed towards her.

"Lucrezia my darling have you come to show us your dress?" He asked as she came in the room. "You are breath taking my dear." He said as he looked at her. Cesare looked her over and his heart clenched in his chest. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. But he was to giver her away to another.

"Father you are the Pope, and as such, surely, surely you can allow my mother to attend my own wedding?" She begged her father. He took one look at her then walked away. "Papa please." She called after him. "I need both of my parents there. My mother and my father." The Pope just continued on, slamming the door behind him. Lucrezia let her head drop in despair as hot tears rolled down her cheeks. She turned back preparing to leave through another doorway when Cesare grabbed her around the waist. "Let me go." She cried and tried to pull away.

"Hush love." He whispered as he pulled her into her arms. She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and cried out loud.

"I have to marry a man of his choosing, yet he will not allow for my mother to bear witness to it. I need my mother at my wedding." She wailed against his chest.

"I know my love. He can be cruel sometimes but our mother use to be a courtesan. Do you know what that is love?"

"I do not care what it is. She is my mother and I love her as she is. I want her to see me wed."

"Do not worry about my dear. I will deal with it. You just worry about being the most beautiful bride Rome has ever seen."

"Do you think I will be the most beautiful bride Rome has ever seen Cesare?" She asked, looking up from his chest.

"Without a doubt my love. If I could steal you away from Sforza, be assured that I would."

"That is all I need to hear Cesare. Please do your best to get mother at my wedding."

"I promise love." He whispered as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Now go bathe in that scented stuff you love so much. You would not want to be Rome's smelliest bride love." She stuck her tongue out at him and headed out the corridor. Now all he had to do was figure out how to sneak his mother into Lucrezia's wedding.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A/N: I know I am awful for leaving this for so long and I do apologize. I lost my Borgia fever for a bit but with season 2 starting tomorrow I'm back in it. Sorry again for the wait

Cesare sat back as his brother told him of the entertainment he had come up with for their sisters wedding. "Do you not think that a bit crude Juan?" Cesare asked as he finished his description of the play he had commissioned.

"Crude? Why Cesare, have you become a prude? It is a happy occasion therefor requires a happy play." Cesare just nodded, not really listening to what Juan was saying. All he could think of was Lucrezia and the fact that he would have to marry her to an unworthy man. He prayed for the strength to be able to perform his duties to his fathers standards. Cesare looked up from where he was staring when he heard the knocking sound at the door.

"Lady Lucrezia wishes to see you my lord." A maid bowed low as she gave the message to Cesare. He nodded to show he had heard her. "She is in her bed chamber." With that, the maid turned and left the room. Without a word, Cesare got up and followed the maid out.

"Why is everyone acting so strange today?" Juan mused out loud as he picked up an apple from the table beside him. He looked up at a secondary knock on the door. There stood a beautiful brunette woman in a silk purple gown smiling at him.

"Juan Borgia, my lord, I have heard that you have commissioned a play and require actors to participate. I would like to audition for you, for the lead role." Juan smiled back at her, thinking today was his lucky day.

"Well my lady, I am always open to auditions. You should be warned though, the lead lady must bare her breasts on many occasions." Juan said, hoping she would still want to audition. The lady walked into the room and closed the door gently behind her. She then proceeded to undo her the front hooks of her gown until she had it open. She then pulled her chemise down so her breasts were bared over her corset. "You pass that part with flying colors. Why do you not come over here and see what else you may pass at?"

Xxx

Cesare strode into Lucrezia's bed chamber where she sat impatiently on her bed. She jumped up when she saw him, looking anxious.

"What is wrong little love? That is no way for a beautiful lady to look before her wedding day. You should be glowing." Cesare said but couldn't help but feel more like she looked.

"Cesare you can not laugh. You must promise me…" Lucrezia stopped for a moment as her cheeks flamed red. "Promise me you will not laugh." Cesare stepped fprward and took her little hand into his much larger one.

"Of course Lucrezia. You may tell me anything and I will never laugh at you. I am and always will be your closest confidant."

"I need lessons in kissing. I shall soon have to kiss the Lord Sforza." She murmured to him. Cesare felt like she had punched him in the gut. She was asking him something so simple yet so hard. "Please Cesare, you are the only one I trust and the only one I can do this with." With that, he was lost. Hers to command. He sat down on her bed and tugged her along with him. Cesare let out a soft sigh.

"First, there's a chaste kiss. Full of promise. Like this one." He whispered as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her soft cheek. He could fell himself growing hard but prayed that she would not notice. She was not yet ready to learn that.

"That's easy." She giggled softly. She reached up and brushed a strand of Cesare's hair back from his face.

"Then," Cesare took a deep breath before he continued. "There is the kiss of pleasure. Which begins to promise."

"You must know them all Cesare." Lucrezia said as she leaned her cheek in again. "Please show me." Cesare lifted his hand to her face and turned it gently so she was facing him again. He then leaned in slowly, giving her every opportunity to move if she changed her mind. She did not move. She just sat there, unflinchingly and completely trusting. Cesare pressed his lips softly to hers. She sighed softly against his lips and he was able to forget for a moment their circumstances.

"Put your arms around my neck, little love." He whispered against her lips. She was quick to comply, wrapping her arms eagerly around his neck. The action brought her closer to Cesare, pressing her breasts against his chest. Cesare let his tongue slide out and ran it along the seam of her lips. Lucrezia opened her mouth in surprise, and Cesare took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Lucrezia let out a little squeak of surprise, but quickly understood. She pressed her tongue into her mouth so innocently and sweetly he almost came undone. He knew it was time to stop. Cesare pulled back quickly and pressed a little kiss to her nose. "There my love, you are well equipped to kiss your husband." Saying the words aloud made Cesare feel sick to his stomach. He did not want her to be kissing anyone but himself.

"I think I shall come to like that." Lucrezia murmured softly with wide eyes. She stared at Cesare and gave him a soft smile. "I shall like it very much."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Cesare took a deep breath as he waited in front of a large crowd, all of them watching and waiting for his sister to walk down the aisle. Today was the day, the day he was forced to give the most beautiful and perfect thing in his life to someone else. Someone who did not deserve her. He looked up as he heard everyone get to their feet and caught his breath. There she was, in a gown of white and gold with a long veil to match, walking down the aisle with her hands clutched together. He wished that this was their day, that she was the shining star coming down to see him and not Sforza. Her cross dangled promisingly just above her breasts. Behind her walked Juan and his father's consort, Julia. He looked to his left, where the man who he was giving his sister to stood, and watched the emotions on his face. Or lack thereof would be more correct. There was not even a glint in his eye. Cesare looked up again and saw his sister's lips move, mouthing Please God. The rest of the ceremony seemed to be a blur to Cesare. He only remembered bits and pieces. Mostly that when Sforza said I do, he seemed almost smug. He remembered the radiant smile Lucrezia gave him as she walked towards him. He remembers that now she belonged to another man. A man whom Cesare did not feel quite right about. He walked quickly and quietly to the room where he was to change for the party. Some boys awaited him there to take his things. He ripped of his white ceremonial robe and threw it at one of the boys. "Leave me." He said gruffly as he sat in a chair. The boys quickly scurried out of the room, leaving Cesare alone with his thoughts. He had fumbled in the ceremony and he was sure he would hear of it from his father. He had not asked Sforza to kiss the bride. He did not want him to kiss the bride. Cesare rubbed his hands over his face, frustrated that there was nothing he could do for his little love.

Xxx

Lucrezia's mother sat at the dining room table of her house with silent tears running down her cheeks when her door flew open. She looked up in surprise to see Cesare standing before her.

"Put on your best finery mother. Your most beautiful dress. You're coming with me." He said quickly as he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his mother's cheek.

"Where?" She asked as she slowly got up from the chair she was sitting in. She was hoping against hope that it had something to do with Lucrezia. Cesare did not disappoint.

"The Pope forbade your presence at your daughter's wedding. He made no mention of its aftermath." She gave Cesare a watery yet grateful smile and a quick hug.

Xxx

Cesare strode onto the large balcony that overlooked the ballroom where his sister was dancing with Sforza. On his arm was his mother, in a beautiful dress of peachy apricot silk. It was her favorite and made her look ten years younger. He saw his father's consort Julia look up at him and his mother. He thought she would alert the Pope but she chose to remain silent. He took his mother's arm more firmly and led her down the spiralling staircase to where all the dancers were dancing a ballad. Slowly, people started to notice who had entered and stopped dancing and talking. He watched Sforza look up and meet his eyes, a scowl on his face. Then he saw his father turn and look up as well, anger sparking in his dark eyes. He made a move to get up but Julia grabbed his arm.

"Mother, if I may have the pleasure, would you join me and the newlyweds in a dance?" Cesare asked, loud enough for all to hear.

"No Cesare." She replied quickly, not wanting to make the scene they had created any worse.

"I am afraid I must insist." Cesare cut her off quickly. "And I imagine his holiness, the Pope, would insist too." Cesare looked up into his father's eyes, defiant and challenging. He watched as his father looked around the room at the thousands of guests who had shown up to see the holy daughter married. He looked at Sforza and the disapproval on his face. Then, finally, he looked at Lucrezia who was biting her lip. Julia leaned up to his ear and whispered something to him. The band had stopped playing and the tension and silence was almost too much to bear. Finally, the Pope nodded his consent with a smile and Cesare watched as Lucrezia broke out into a huge smile of her own, one that lit up the entire room.

"My pleasure." His mom said to him. Cesare walked his mother over to Lucrezia and Sforza.

"Giovanni Sforza." Cesare said as way of greeting. He dipped his head slightly as he said it.

"Cardinal." Sforza replied.

"May I introduce the mother of your blushing bride, Vanozza Cattaneo." His mother bowed to him. He watched as Sforza inclined his head slightly then turned his back on them. He felt anger rise in his chest at the blatant snub to his mother. This was the man Lucrezia was married to now. The band started up again and they took their places to start the dance.

"I do not like him Cesare." His mother murmured softly in his ear. Cesare could not agree more. "Watch out for her." They continued their dance until it was time to switch partners. He ended up with Lucrezia.

"Is your new husband to your liking?" He asked gruffly as the moved in a circle.

"He has a limited vocabulary." She replied earnestly. Cesare wanted to yell he had a limited everything.

"The Sforza's are not known for their conversational skills." He jabbed at Sforza. Lucrezia just smiled and that made him quite irate.

"Perhaps I can teach him new words. But perhaps I can make do with kindness." She said just as they switched partners. Cesare felt like he had made her cross with him, which he did not want. He would have to make it right before she left. His mother looked at him as they became partners again.

"He is not right for her Cesare." She whispered again. "He will crush her spirit." Cesare knew this already. He would have to stay close to her and visit often. The song ended and it was announced that dinner would be served along with a play. They all sat down on the huge table that was placed around the stage. Cesare sat to Lucrezia's left as her new husband sat to her right. He had his mother sit beside him on his other side, not wanting anyone to gossip about her in her hearing range. The dinner was excellent, fit for a King's wedding, and Cesare half-heartedly watched the play. It was very much inappropriate for a wedding but Juan got to do entertainment, so his choice it was.

"Cesare. Cesare." Lucrezia whispered urgently in his ear. He turned his face to her and saw her smiling.

"What is it little love?" He asked quietly. She pointed up at the stage, where a slightly familiar woman was sitting on a chair with her breasts exposed. He wanted to cover her eyes and from the vulgarity.

"It's the lady you were with just before papa became Pope." She murmured softly with a giggle. He looked closer and noticed it indeed was the lady he had left in bed when his sister had come knocking. The last lady he had slept with since his sister had come knocking.

"Indeed it is. I did not know she was an actor." He replied softly. Lucrezia shook her head and laughed.

"You did not even know her name dear brother." That was true, and he could not argue that. He looked over at Sforza who seemed to be disgusted with the vulgarity of the play. He looked around at the Cardinals laughing and shook his head slightly. He then turned and caught Cesare looking at him and smirked. It was like he knew that he had taken something precious from him and liked it. Juan suddenly stood up on his chair, a grape in his hand, which he threw at the lady actor. She easily caught it in her breasts and the men in the room broke out into cheer. All but Sforza, who rolled his eyes and put his head in his hands. Cesare looked back at Lucrezia who was now lying with her head on the table. The dear had fallen asleep.

"It is passed her bed time." Cesare whispered to Sforza, expecting him to nod and take her to her room. Sforza said nothing and turned back to the play. Cesare was only too happy to take over the role. He shook Lucrezia arm slightly and she opened her big sleepy eyes and looked at him with a smile. "Come on little love, I will take you to bed." Cesare scooped her into his arms, and carried her easily out of the crowded and loud room. He smiled as she nuzzled her head into his neck. Once he was at her bed chamber, he lifted her onto her bed easily. "You have to get up for a minute love; we need to take your wedding dress off. You do not want it to get ruined." Cesare whispered and Lucrezia just nodded and sat up. She turned her back to him and allowed him to unfasten all the hooks and ribbons up her back.

"Will he want to touch me?" Lucrezia asked quietly as the dress started to gape open at the back revealing the corset and soft chemise she wore.

"Lucrezia, every man wants to touch you. You are too beautiful to resist." Cesare said as more of the dress fell open.

"Will he hurt me?" She asked softly as Cesare started on the hooks and eyes of the corset.

"Little love, the first time he touches you, it will hurt. I want to tell you it will be special and perfect but the first time always hurts girls. It is better when you are in love I am told." Cesare muttered. He had not meant to say so much. He did not want to frighten her.

"I do not want him to be the first person who touches me Cesare." Lucrezia said as she turned around holding her corset to her chest. "I want it to be with someone I love." Cesare knew where this was going and he knew it was a bad idea.

"Lucrezia-"She cut him off with a quick kiss to his lips. He sat there stunned at her actions and suddenly burning with need.

"Please Cesare. I want you to be the first person who touches me. I trust you and I love you." She murmured as she pressed her lips to his again.

"Lucrezia stop." He grabbed her wrists and pulled her softly away from himself. He may be a man of God but he was indeed only a man.

"Am I doing it wrong Cesare? Do you not get pleasure from my kiss?" She asked sadly and he knew she had won. There was nothing more he could do to stop himself.

"Hush sweetheart. You are doing it just right." He said before pressing his lips back to hers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_A/N: So I just watched the season 2 premiere of The Borgias and it was awesome. Except does anyone else feel like Juan is a douche with a capital D? And there is a scene with Lucrezia and Cesare that is so sweet If you haven't watched it put it on your to do list! And if no one on the show wants Cesar I'll take him. Anyways, here is another update. Posted as a celebration of the new season. Thank you all for the reviews and bearing with my small hiatus. I am a little iffy about where I am going with this story so if anyone has ideas feel free to send them to me. Thanks for reading - Kortney_

Cesare closed his eyes for a minute as he savored Lucrezia's lips upon his own. He had never thought this day would come and he was so glad it had. He gently put his hand on her shoulder to push her away. He then got up and locked the door to her bed chamber, hoping his mother wouldn't come looking for him. He then walked back to the bed where Lucrezia sat, her face a pale pink from her blushing. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Are you sure this is what you want little love? Once we have started I will not be able to stop. I do not want you to regret me." Cesare murmured as he ran a hand through her silky blond hair.

"You are what I want Cesare." Lucrezia said quickly, putting her slender arms around her neck. Cesare sighed in relief as he pressed her down softly into the mattress. He proceeded to fan soft kisses across her brow, down her nose, on each of her cheeks until finally he pressed his lips to her mouth. She instantly grabbed his head to pull him closer but Cesare gently took her hands and put them on his shoulders.

"Easy my little love. You want to take your time, trust me." He said as he continued to press easy kisses to her lips. He slipped lower to her chin then finally sliding to her neck. Lucrezia sighed softly and arched her back slightly.

"I love your lips Cesare." She whispered to him as she gently massaged his neck. Cesare smiled against her neck. He started to tug at the corset that was still hanging loosely on her chest. She pulled her hands up and pressed them to the corset. "Cesare…" He looked up at the apprehension suddenly in her eyes. "What if you do not like me Cesare?" She asked timidly. Cesare wanted to laugh because he knew there was no way he would not like her. But he knew she would think he was laughing at her.

"Of course I will like you sweetheart. What is there to not like?" He said gently as he tried to pry her little hands from the corset.

"You have been with many ladies Cesare, and I do not look like them." She said, looking down at her lap. Cesare gently took her chin and lifted it up so she was looking at his eyes.

"My love, those ladies were nothing to me. You are special. You do not look like them because you are perfect and they are flawed. No one could ever look like you." He whispered, then leaned forward and kissed her nose. When he looked up, she was smiling slightly. This time, when he reached for her hands, she allowed him to remove them and tug off the corset. Underneath she was wearing nothing but a transparent chemise with gold lace. Cesare sighed and pressed his face between her breasts. "You are so beautiful."

Xxx

The play had just ended and Gertrude was determined to find something to use against Cesare Borgia. Most men were in their cups and would not be paying attention to her. She slowly stepped off the stage and was immediately scooped up by Juan. She squealed in surprise then wanted to cry out in frustration.

"My lord, I do need to visit the ladies room for a minute. I am all sweaty from my performance and it is most unlady like." She said frantically, hoping he would believe her.

"Fine my lady, but you must promise to come back to me." Juan replied, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"But of course my lord. I could not resist." She smiled at him then hurried out of the room in the direction she had seen Cesare go. She quickly found a maid servant who was carrying dirty dishes.

"30 florins if you tell me where lady Lucrezia's room is." Gertrude whispered to the maidservant. The lady looked around then held out her hand. This money was her mom's life savings but it was going to good use. She reached in her pocket and pulled out the brown sack of coins she had and dropped it into the maid servant's hand. She just lifted her hand and pointed down one darkened hallway. Gertrude nodded her gratitude and followed the hallway until she reached a golden door. She reached forward and tried to turn the handle but it was locked. She sighed and slid down beside the door. She was never going to have the proof she needed. That was when she heard the soft moan come from inside the room. She pressed her ear up against the door so she could hear better.

Xxx

Lucrezia laid back and moaned softly as Cesare pressed his lips against her tight nipple, pulling it into his mouth gently. He laved it with his tongue, being as careful as possible. He was terrified of hurting her more than he had too. She sighed and ran her hands through his hair, scratching his scalp lightly with her nails. He moved to the second nipple which caused her back to arc up towards him.

"Cesare…" She murmured softly as she tugged on his hair gently, wanted him to come up. He followed her request where she eagerly pressed her lips to his. She was everything he wanted and she was so close to being his. All his mind kept telling him was 'mine.' "Cesare, I love you." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too little love." He replied as he went back to leisurely kissing his way down her body. He reached her navel, which he dipped his tongue in causing her to giggle.

"That tickles." She sighed out. He continued his way down, blowing softly on the damp curls that protected her mound. "CESARE!" She cried out in alarm as she pressed her hands down over herself. "What are you doing?"

"Do you trust me my love?" He asked as he continued to press kisses along her soft thighs.

"Of course I trust you Cesare. With my life." She whispered as he took her hands in his and gently moved them up to her stomach. He then went back to his gentle exploration, blowing again on her soft curls. He pressed his lips gently to the lips of her mound and let his tongue slide along her seam. She nearly jumped right out of the bed in surprise.

"Hush love. Just relax and let me take care of you." He muttered as he pressed his lips to her again. He slid his tongue eagerly inside of her, loving the delicious taste of her. She smelled of roses even here from the scented bath oils she loved so much. He felt her body tense so he focused on the point that he knew would bring her pleasure. Suddenly she cried out, her body shooting up off the bed. He eased her back down and pressed a kiss to her sweaty brow.

"That is wonderful Cesare! " Lucrezia sighed as she wrapped her arms around Cesare's neck.

"There is more my love. The next part is not as easy though. It shall hurt a bit at first, but I will be gentle." He whispered as he rubbed his nose on hers.

"I'm ready Cesare." She smiled softly at his and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Cesare quickly removed his clothes and climbed gently on top of her. He was very careful not to put his weight on her slender body. He put the tip at her entrance, the soft wetness open and welcoming to him. He pressed himself gently into to her, until he reached the resistant barrier.

"I'm so sorry little love." He pressed his lips to hers as he shoved the rest of the way inside. He instantly stilled, letting her pain ease away. He felt her tears against his cheeks. He lifted his face and looked down at her. "Do you want me to stop?" Cesare asked.

"No Cesare. It is ok. It does not hurt very much anymore." She smiled to show him she was serious and wriggled her hips a little. Cesare let out a groan and slowly started thrusting inside the hot haven that was her. She was his everything and she was all he could think about. The feel of her clenching around him was driving him insane. "Am I hurting you Cesare?" Lucrezia asked timidly. Cesare opened his eyes which he had clenched tightly shut from pleasure.

"No Lucrezia, you are not hurting me. You are giving me the greatest pleasure." She smiled a radiant smile that made his hear t clench and his cock throb. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers, sliding his tongue eagerly into her mouth. He continued thrusting until he could not take it anymore. He let out a cry and spilled himself inside her. She wrapped her legs tight around him and pulled him on top of her. "I am too heavy love." He whispered as he rolled to his side, tucking her up close and resting his chin on top of her head. "I love you Lucrezia."

"And I love you Cesare."

Xxx

Cesare walked back into the main room, where the actors were cleaning up there mess from the stage. Most of the audience had trickled off, some were asleep at the dining table, but Sforza still sat there, staring off into nothingness.

"More wine my lord?" He asked as he grabbed the wine and some glasses and sat down beside Sforza. He looked at Sforza who had a weird look in his eye.

"Please." He replied as his brother Juan was shouting in the background. He looked over to see the lady he had been with underneath his brother giggling.

"Your wife sleeps." Cesare said as he raised the wine glass to his lips, taking a deep gulp of wine. Sforza was still staring at him and he could not figure out why.

"Indeed." He said as he too took a drink of the wine. Cesare had the distinct feeling that something was not right. He looked back over at his brother Juan and the lady he had been with was staring right at him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Cesare sat in the popes office in a red, over stuffed armchair. He was alone in the room with his thoats. The fire crackled in the hearth as the light danced across Cesare's down cast features. He did not want to watch her leave with Giovanni Sforza. He knew that in twenty minutes time, the love of his life would be leaving by horse back with the man she was married to. But not the man she loved, he hoped. Cesare rubbed his face with the sleeve of his red robe. He had not slept that night and had drank too much wine in his sadness. There was something wrong with Giovanni Sforza and he wanted to know what. He decided to dispatch Micheletto to do some searching. Cesare heard the door to his fathers office creak open slowly and looked up.

"Hello, your eminence."

xxx

Lucrezia sat atop the mare her father had chosen for her to ride to the Sforza house. She felt akward beside this man whom she did not know what to say. If she had been with Cesare, they would be laughing and joking, enjoying each others company. She vowed to make her father happy so she just quietly sat, trying to make it seem like a companionable silence.

"Did you sleep well last night lady Lucrezia?" Giovanni Sforza suddenly asked, startling her out of her reverie.

"Like a child, my lord." She responded quietly. She remembered every moment of last night. She only hoped Cesare did too.

"I'll bet." Giovanni muttered. She was not sure what that meant and looked over at him. He was starring straight ahead. She put her eyes back ahead of her and before she knew it, a large castle came looming into view. "Sforza castle my lady." Giovanni announced. "Yours to do with as you wish." They rode up to the front and she had to admit that she was in awe of the beautiful home. The garden at the front was spectacular. There was colorful flowers blooming everywhere, even up the walls of the castle. The air surrounding her was perfumed with the flowers scents. A pretty stable boy reached up and helped her down off her horse.

"The castle is breath taking." Lucrezia said as she took a step forward, towards the large entrance. Sforza just grunted in reply.

"I have business to attend to." He said briskly as he proceeded to turn his horse back towards the road. "We will dine together at 6 sharp. Be sure to be dressed accordingly. Then we shall retire to our bedchamber." With that, he dug his heels into his horse and they were off.

Lucrezia was a little surprised that he had not shown her around the castle or even pointed out to her where she should go. She sighed softly and walked into the grand entrance.

xxx

"How did you get in here?" Cesare asked as Gertrude turned to face him. She was wearing a long red cloak that hid what she was wearing underneath with the hood pulled over her head.

"Everyone was so engrossed on lady Lucrezia's farewell that it was easy to just walk in unnoticed." She said as she reached up and tugged the hood down from her hair. She had piled it atop her head to keep it out of the way.

"May I ask what this intrusion is in regards too?" Cesare questionned as he watched the woman in front of him warily. He was pretty sure that she was the actress from last night. The one whom his brother Juan had been so infatuated with.

"Why I came to see you dear Cesare. I came to offer my services to you. Full time that is." Cesare raised his eyebrow at her.

"And what service may those be? I do not require an actress. Nor do I require a whore." He said sardonically.

"I think you are being inprudent your eminence. You see, I require someone who can take care of me. I am tired of working in the brothels and being subjected to brutes such as your brother. But for you, I will do as you please in exchange for shelter and food. Some money to buy clothes and frivolties."

"You have insulted me by suggesting I require such a thing and have insulted my brother by calling him a brute. Why would I want such a woman?"

"Because I know something I am sure you would not want other to know. Especially someone like the Pope." Cesare took a deep breath, praying that she did not know about him and Lucrezia.

"What might you know that I should be so concerned about, my lady?" He said mockingly. She sat down gently in the armchair across from him.

"I know that a certain brother has ruined his dear sister. That she is not so virginal as her white wedding gown suggests." She said boldly as she stared directly into his eyes. Cesare felt the space around him get tight. If it was just about him, then he would not care. She could shout it from the roof tops if she so wished it. But Lucrezia... This was his fault, he should have heeded his mothers warning.

"You can stay in the room you were last in. I will come to discuss your allowance later this evening." Gertrude let a smile slide across her face.

xxxx

Lucrezia layed in a steaming tub of hot water as her maid helped her wash her hair. She reached up and poured some of her smelling oils into the tub with her. Today was lavender. The garden outside had inspired her. She smiled as her maid scratched her nail gently against her scalp, then poured the hot water over her. Once all the suds were washed out of her hair, the maid sat beside the tub, waiting for her next duty.

"Have you ever lain with a man Catherine?" Lucrezia asked the maid, waiting for her reaction. The maid just blushed a becoming pink.

"No, your ladyship. I have not. I am not married yet." The maid responded. Well neither am I, Lucrezia thought. "Are you nervous, my lady?" The maid asked her.

"No, I am not nervous per se. It's just, I do not love Giovanni Sforza. What if it is awful because of that?" Lucrezia pondered. Surely she could not feel the same way with Giovanni that she had felt with Cesare.

"I am sure it will be fine my lady. Just relax." Her maid smiled as she held up a fluffy white towel. Lucrezia just smiled and stepped into it, allowing the maid to rub the water gently off her body. She would soon find out her answer.

xxx

"Micheletto, I am being blakc mailed. By a whore, no less." Cesare raged to his confidante. Micheletto was the only one he had expressed his feelings to in regards to Lucrezia. Micheletto even knew what had transpired that night. He knew that Micheletto would take his secret to the grave for as an exchange, he had admitted that he had a penchant for men and not women. They were both heathens together.

"Would you like me to remove her from the picture?" Micheletto asked quietly as he stared at his master.

"Not yet. I do not know if anyone knows she is here. I do not know if she even has any family at all. I was never suppose to see her again."

"Do not worry my lord." Micheletto said, trying to assure his master that everything would be fine. "I will do some research and find out all of this. Give me a fort night or so and I will bring you answers."

"Very good Micheletto. But do be quick about it. I do not want her around more then is necessary." Micheletto got up to leave then looked back at Cesare.

"Giovanni Sforza is not a good man." He said softly and Cesare's head shot up. He looked at Micheletto quizzically.

"Go on."

"It is said that he likes to hit the women he is with. That he seeks his pleasure through their pain."

"Surely he would not do that to the Pope's daughter!" Cesare said in outrage. Micheletto just shrugged at him.

"I do not know my lord, but I suggest you make a visit." Micheletto turned and left Cesare alone with his thoughts. He would have to convince his father to allow him to go see his sister. But how?

xxx

Lucrezia was content with the fullness of her tummy. The food had been delicious and cooked perfectly. The wine that had been served was every bit as good as what she was use to at the vatican. Giovanni rose slowly from the table and waved at her to do the same. Suddenly her stomach was in tight knots. She was anxious about what was to happen next.

"Come my lady. We will now retire to our bedchamber." Sforza said quietly as her took her hand and propelled her up the stairs. He led her into a large room with dark oak panel walls. In the middle of the room sat a very large bed, covered in blue silk bedding. She stumbled slightly in her nervousness. "There no need to be nervous my dear. It is not like this is new." She spun to face him in surprise. What was that suppose to mean?

"I do not understand what you mean my lord." She whispered softly as she looked at her feet. He jsut laughed softly.

"You do not think I know. You are soiled by your brother no less. A disgrace to your family and mine. And now I am stuck with you, a black spot on the Sforza name. The pope's daughter." Giovanni sneered at her and she started to feel fear deep in the pit of her stomach.

"You are wrong." She murmured as she backed away from him. He reached out and grabbed her hair so she could go no farther. Her scalp stung where he tugged her hair but she refused to allow tears to fall from her eyes. She would not give him the satisfaction.

"I am never wrong, you little whore. You will quickly learn that here." She let out a yelp of surprise as his palm hit her cheek. She had never been striken before, especially not in the face.

"How dare you! I am the Pope's daughter, and as such you have to treat me with some repect." She cried out.

"In my house, you are not the Spanish bastard pope's daughter. You are my wife whom I can do with as I please." With that he twisted her arm painfully behind her and lifted her skirts. He laughed softly and then dropped her skirts again. "I would have liked to bed you, but all I can imagine is you and your brother and it is sickening. Your maid will have to do." He growled as he strode out of her room and locked her in. Lucrezia banged on the door, praying Catherine had locked herself into her room. The door would not budge. Lucrezia just slid to the floor and cried.

xxx

"Out of the question Cesare. We have a meeting in Florence. We are to leave at once. Your sister will be busy in wedded bliss anyway." Cesare ground his teeth and tried not to shout at his father. He knew he could not say the Giovanni was bad because his father would never listen to him. He would believe it was his jealousy talking.

"But your holy father, should we not check to make sure the man is treating Lucrezia with courtesy?"

"Cesare he is a gentleman. Besides, Lucrezia is the Pope's daughter. She is a treasure that any man would be proud to own. That is the end of it. Go get our horses, we leave at once.

"Yes father." Cesare replied. He would write Lucrezia a letter and ask her if everything was ok. That way, if it was not, his father would have to believe him. Cesare headed to the closest desk and scribbled a quick note. He passed the paper to a choir boy and gave him the mission. The boy nodded and ran off as Cesare headed to the stables. God had already let him down once today, he was hoping this would not be two.

xxx

Lucrezia awoke with a sore everything. She had fallen asleep crying on the floor in front of her door. Her cheek was swollen from Giovanni hitting her and her head was pounding. She reached up and tried the door which she found to now be unlocked. She walked out into the hallway, hoping she would see Catherine. She did not. She wandered around and finally found herself in the kitchen. A plump lady was in there making something that smelled delicious.

"Good morning my lady. You look like you could use a hot meal. Come and sit. It will be just a moment." Lucrezia sat at the table the cook waved at. She looked around nervously. "He is not here." The cook said as if she could read Lucrezia's thoughts. "He has gone out hunting. He probably will not be back for a few days."

"Do you know where my maid is? Her name is Catherine." I asked quietly hoping that she was ok.

"She has taken ill my lady." The cook replied. "His lordship was mighty upset when he realized she was on her courses." Lucrezia let out a loud sigh of relief.

"That is good news." She whispered as she rubbed her sore cheek gently. The cook placed a plate of hot food in front of her and handed her a cold cloth.

"Put this to your cheek my lady. It will make the swelling go down and help the pain." Lucrezia just nodded and gratefully took the cloth from her.

While she ate, she heard a loud commotion at the front door. Lucrezia cautiously got up and headed towards the front door. An elderly man was there with the pretty stable boy, an older gentleman whom by his clothes she judged to be the butler and the cook. Two large men were carrying a wrapped body in through the entrance.

"This is your fault Paulo!" The wrapped body cried. It was Giovanni Sforza. "You were suppose to check the saddle."

"I did your lordship. Everything was fine when you left." The pretty stable said quietly. Sforza did not dignify that with a response. Lucrezia followed the two karge men and the elderly man into a guest room that had a small bed in it. The place Giovanni in it delicately and the two men left.

"What happened, my lord?" Lucrezia asked, smiling inside. It looked like God had punished him for his wicked ways.

"My saddle broke and I fell from my horse while gallopi-" He gasped before finishing his sentence as the doctor poked and prodded his leg.

"It is defeintely broken. You are going to have to stay in this bed for at least two months." Lucrezia could have jumped for joy. "You will have to take care of him young lady." The elderly man said as he looked at her.

"I will sir. Please treat my husband gently. I shall wait outside for you." Lucrezia turned and exited the room, closing the door softly behind her. She could no longer hide the smile on her face. Just then Paulo, the pretty stable boy walked up to her with a paper in his hand.

"This came for you, my lady." He said as he handed it to her. He then quickly strode away, leaving her to read it. She sat at the couch nearby and read it. It was from Cesare, asking how she was and informing her he would be in Florence for a bit. Luckily, she was no longer worried as her husband would be indisposed for at least two months. She tucked the letter into her pocket and then headed outside to visit her horse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

1 Month Later

Lucrezia closed the door to her husbands room quietly and stepped out into the hallway. She had been taking care of Giovanni for the last month as he has been bedridden. The opium the doctor had prescribed him for the pain made him abrely lucid, but she hoped that he would remember her kindness in the future and leave her alone.

As she walked towards the kitchen, the smell of food wafted out and made her feel suddenly nauseous. She stopped and took a moment to take some deep breaths. Lately she had not been eating much and she felt nauseous all the time. She knew her courses were do anytime and she wished they would just come already so she could feel better.

"Lady Lucrezia! A letter has arrived for you." Paulo said as he walked towards her. She had become close with Paulo since she had moved here. He was very sweet to her and helped her make sure everything was in order while Giovanni was bedridden. At first she thought he was interested in her, but she quickly learned that Paulo did not like girls. He was so pretty he could be a girl.

"Thank you Paulo." Lucrezia replied as she gestured for Paulo to come sit with her in the seating area. She sat gracefully on the couch and slit the seal on the letter. It was from her father. He was delayed in Florence and sorry he could not visit. Her mother would come and spend time with her in a couple of days. "This is wonderful Paulo! My mother is coming." Lucrezia smiled happily as she tucked the note into her pocket.

xxx

Cesare sat quietly beside his father as he gave a sermon to the people of Florence. He was hoping to prove to them that he was a noble Pope, and they had spent the last month doing charitable services there. Cesare was just dying to go see Lucrezia. He had sent her a note and she had responded that everything was fine would continue to be so for the next two months. He had no idea what that meant so he wanted to speak to her in person.

The crowd all rose and started to leave the church where they were sitting. Cesare looked up, not realizing he had day dreamed through the whole thing.

"Are we going to visit Lucrezia soon?" Cesare asked his father as they too stood and headed towards the back of the church to remove their ceremonial clothing.

"Cesare, you are much to eager to see your sister. She is a happily married woman now and she is busy enjoying it. You do not want to ruin her happiness by intruding apon it." Rodrigo said as he removed the sash from around his neck.

"But holy father, how do we know that she is in wedded bliss if we do not see her?" It was the same old arguement they have had for the last month. Cesare begging to go see Lucrezia, Rodrigo denying him.

"I know you are worried Cesare. I sent your mother to visit her to put your mind at ease. Now I do not want to hear another word on it. Your mother will let you know if there is an issue." Cesare knew that to his father, the case was now closed.

xxx

Vanozza had decided to bring Guilia with her for company. The had a lot in common considering they shared the same bed with the same man. They had rode in a companianble silence until the reached the Sforza castle.

"Do you believe she is happy?" Vanozza asked Guilia. Something in her heart was telling her that all was not well.

"We will soon find out." Guilia replied as they reached the front of the castle. Paulo came up to greet them and help them down from their horses. He turned to Vanozza.

"You must be lady Lucrezia's mother. It is easy to see where she gets her beauty from." Vanozza smiled at the outspoken stable boy.

"I am. This is her...aunt Guilia." Vanozza said, not really knowing how to explain Guilia and Lucrezia's relationship. Paulo gestured for them to follow him as he led them into the house.

"Where is Lucrezia?" Guilia asked as she looked around. The house seemed dead, like no one was moving in it.

"She is upstairs my lady. She has not been feeling well as of late." Paulo stopped in front of a large wooden door and knocked twice.

"Come in." Lucrezia called from inside. He swung the door open for them and they entered eagerly, each sitting on one side of the bed where Lucrezia laid.

"Oh dear. Lucrezia, what is wrong with you? You look dreadful. Have you seen a doctor yet?" Lucrezia shook her head no as she wiped her sweaty hair off her brow.

"Vanozza, I do not think lady Lucrezia is sick. This symptoms are very familiar indeed." Guilia said gently as Vanozza looked over lady Lucrezia again. She looked very tired and like she felt too hot. There was a large bucket beside the bed where Lucrezia had clearly been getting sick into.

"You are with child?" Vanozza said aloud as she looked at her only daughter. Lucrezia's eyes went wide then she looked terrified. "Darling, do not look so worried. I have had many children and I am still fine. You will make a great mother."

"Vanozza you should find the stable boy and have him send for a doctor. We want to make sure she is in good health too." Vanozza nodded, while she had a huge smile one her face.

"My baby is going to have a baby." She cried as she walked out of the room. She closed the door gently behind her.

"You are not afraid of having the baby, are you?" Guilia asked and Lucrezia slowly shook her head no.

"Is the baby your husbands?" Again Lucrezia slowly shook her head no. Tears started to fall from Lucrezia's eyes.

"Mother is going to be so mad." She whispered as she used her hands to scrub her tears away.

"She loves you. No matter what you say to her she will still love you. Many woman take lovers when they are not pleased with their husbands."

"I know it can not be Giovanni's. We have never consumated our marriage. He has been bedridden due to a ridding accident. Mother will never forgive me."

"Lucrezia, you are being much to hard on yourself. A mothers love is unconditional. Who could you possibly have a child with that would make her hate you so?"

"It's Cesare's."

xxx

1 month later

Lucrezia was starting to feel her clothes were a little tight around her middle and was having her maid work on them. Giovanni had been up and around for two days now and luckily he has not bugged her. She has continued to feel worse and worse from her pregnancy and she knew her mother was fretting. Guilia had let Lucrezia tell her mother in her own time and when she had, Vanozza had burst into tears. After an hour she had pulled herself together and said no one need know.

The door to her bedroom swung open and she saw Giovanni standing in the doorway.

"I have heard some interesting rumors from my personal butler. He mentioned that you have been sick for the last two months." Giovanni stepped closer in and Lucrezia felt fear grip her heart. She pulled the covers to her bed up to her chin and nodded.

"I have my lord. Must be a bug or something." She murmured softly, praying for him to leave.

"I know you do not think I am as dumb as that." Giovanni spit angrily as he grabbed her hair. "You are with child. And it can not possibly be mine. Which means you are carrying the bastard child of your brother." He threw her back against the headboard of the bed. She hit her head hard and everything turned fuzzy. "I thought you had changed, acting wifely while taking care of me while I was bedridden. But your whore ways of shone through." He grinned cruelly as he slapped her hard enough for her to see stars. She pulled her knees up to protect her stomach, praying fervently that he would not hurt her unborn baby. "I will show you how a complacent wife should act." He flipped her onto her stomach roughly and yanked up her night dress. Lucrezia allowed one tear to slip from her eye.

xxx

Cesare rode hard towards the home of Giovanni Sforza. His mother had told him about Lucrezia's condition and part of him wanted to weep for what he had done to her. The other part of him wanted to beat his chest and cry out in joy. The only woman he ever loved was carryin his child inside her.

Cesare pulled up to the front of the castle and jumped off his horse. A stable boy ran up and he seemed to have been crying.

"Can I help you sir?" The pretty boy asked as he walked towards the front door with Cesare.

"Please let lady Lucrezia know that her brother Cesare is here to see her. Feel free to not let Sforza know."

"Oh thank the lord." Paulo cried as he grabbed Cesare's hand and hauled him into the house and up the stairs. Cesare felt fear at the urgency the boy was taking him. What had Sforza done?

They reached a large wooden door and Paulo swung it open and shoved Cesare inside. He closed the door quietly behind him. It was dark in the room and he saw the small form of Lucrezia on the bed.

"Lucrezia?" He whispered as he reached the bed and sat beside her. She moved gently then slowly turned towards her.

"Oh Cesare, I prayed you would come. God has finally answered my prayers." She flung her arms around his neck but he pulled away gently. He took in the features of her riund face. She had a cut on her lip by the side of her mouth, her right eye was a dark purple bruise and there was swelling on her cheek.

"Lucrezia did he do this to you?" Cesare all but roared at her. She pulled back quickly, suddenly afraid. Cesare took her chin gently and search her eyes. "Get Catherine to pack your stuff, I will be back momentraily." Cesare muttered as he pressed a soft kiss on the side of her mouth that was not cut. He then quickly strode from the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Cesare exited Lucrezia's room felling the burning anger claw inside him. He was going to kill Sforza, of that he was sure. He walked to the entrance of the castle and opened the door, motioning for Micheletto to enter. The hired man who had sat outside to wait for his master jumped up and strode in. Paulo walked up to him.

"You saw her?" He asked quietly and Cesare nodded fervently.

"Where is he?" Cesare asked eagerly and Paulo looked towards the hallway. He sighed deeply.

"He always eats lunch at this time alone. Let me get the cook to leave the room." Cesare nodded and waited impatiently as he watched Paulo walk quickly into a side room. He then saw a plump woman exit quickly beside him.

Cesare strode quickly into the kitchen where Sforza sat quietly eating his meal. Cesare pulled out a chair and sat beside him.

"So you have come to take back your whore I would guess." Sforza said quietly as he continued to eat as if nothing was wrong.

"You really should not have touched her." Cesare said as he grabbed the knife calmly and stabbed Sforza in the hand with it. Giovanni cried out in pain and reached over with his other hand to grab Cesare. Cesare quickly pulled out the knife and got up stepping out of his reach. "You will not win this Sforza. Know that you could have lived if you left her alone." Cesare grabbed Sforza's neck in a vice grib and stabbed him in the abdomen. "Ironic is it not? You are a noble man, I am a clergy man but I am must stronger and faster." He pulled the knife out and repeated to stab him in the abdomen and neck over and over.

"He's dead." Micheletto said after awhile. Cesare tried to steady his breathing. He kicked the dead corpse of Giovanni Sforza and left him lying on the floor.

"Let us leave this place." Cesare murmured as he wrapped the knife up in a nearby cloth and put it in the pouch that hung from his waist. He then quickly strode upstairs and scooped Lucrezia into his arms. "Come one Catherine." He called to her maid. "You will ride with Micheletto." He ran out of the house and eased Lucrezia onto his horse with him. He cradled her gently against his chest and pressed his lips to her hair.

"You always save me Cesare." She whispered softly into his chest where her face was nestled.

"Always." He replied as they took off.

xxx

Cesare arrived at his mothers house and quickly carried Lucrezia inside. He brought her up to her room and placed her in her bed.

"Sleep little love. I need to wash and talk to mother." She just nodded tiredly and he pressed a swift kiss to her forehead. Cesare quickly washed the crusted blood off himself and changed his clothing. He went downstairs to his mothers sitting room and sat down beside her.

"What have you done Cesare?" She asked but he knew she did not want to know the answer.

"I have removed a problem mother. Do not worry about it." Cesare replied and patted the hand his mother had in her lap.

"Yet you have created another problem. Your sister is with child and if anyone finds out its yours... She is ruined." Cesare sighed softly. He knew he would have to deal with this but he did not want to.

"I know mother. No one needs know though. She can stay in seclusion. When Giovanni is... discovered then we can say she is in mourning."

"Oh Cesare, you killed him! Your father and God will both be displeased." She cried angrily.

"Did you see her face mother? Did you see what he did to her? You go look at her then come back down here and tell me he deserves to live." Cesare shouted. "He could have killed our child." Cesare said quieter. He rubbed his face roughly and felt his mothers arms go around him.

"I know Cesare. She is fine though and so is your baby." She murmured as she craddled him gently. Cesare had never been so scared in his life. "You are right Cesare. We will deal with the issues as they arise. I will speak to your father. Go lay with her." Cesare smiled gratefully at his mother and ran up the stairs. He opened the door to Lucrezia's room and saw her sleeping on the bed. He removed his clothing then climber in beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist. She sighed softly and pressed back against him. Cesare smiled and closed his eyes.

xxx

"Vanozza why did you not tell me this earlier!" Rodrigo cried as Vanozza explained the paternity of Lucrezia's child. "This is a disgrace, a sin against God and I will not stnad for it. I will NOT!"

"Rodrigo she is a Borgia and as such she will love who she wishes. Her heart belongs to Cesare and his to her. There is nothing you or God can do to stop that." Vanozza said rationally. " We might as well support them the best we can."

"And Giovanni Sforza?" Rodrigo asked as he stopped pacing and sat in his armchair. He rubbed his head thoughtfully.

"Cesare... dispatched of him." Vanozza said tactifully. Rodrigo's eye shot up to hers in surprise. "He was beating Lucrezia." She said simply. "Cesare was aware that she is carrying his child. I told him." Rodrigo shook his head.

"Well hopefully this will not come back to us." Rodrigo sighed. "Cesare's actions were much too rash."

"He is a man in love. Nothing is too rash for a man protecting his woman and child. Surely you of all people know that Rodrigo?" Vanozza raised her eyebrow quizzically at him.

"You are right my love. As always." He muttered as he got up and started pacing again. "Where is Cesare now?"

"He is with her. She is very shook up from her ordeal and he is comforting her." Rodrigo headed towards the door. "Stop Rodrigo. You will not disturb them. Let them have some peace before the world comes crashing down." Rodrigo looked at her slowly then nodded once. He stepped out of the room, leaving Vanozza there alone.

xxx

Cesare laid with his head on her lap facing the ceiling. She used her fingers to play with the rings he wore.

"Cesare?" She asked suddenly, breaking the silence. He looked at her quickly and then went back to gazing at the ceiling. "I would ask you something?"

"Then ask and it is yours." He responded rubbing her fingers gently. She hesitated a moment, nervously thinking. She put both of her hands on his and took a deep breath.

"I would ask you to marry me." She said in a rush and Cesare's breath caught for a moment. He was not sure what to say to her so he chose to be teasing.

"As you wish. My word is my word. We shall run away, change our names perhaps." Lucrezia giggled softly. "Live out our days in a small fishing village by the coast. Where no one will ever guess who we once were." Lucrezia reached out and gently stroked the hair that was growing on his chin.

"I am serious Cesare." She said softly as she continued to stoke his chin and cheek. He pulled himself up on top of her and rubbed his nose gently against hers.

"Yes I know. But life is not that easy little love. Your wish though is my command. I will try my best to find a way." She smiled up at him and he pressed his lips to hers softly.

"I want you to make love to me Cesare." She whispered as she pressed her mouth to the chin she had just been stroking.

"I know you do sweetheart but you need some time to heal. You must be patient for a little longer." He murmured and rolled beside her.

"But it is so hard." She whimpered and pressed her hand to his chest, nuzzling against his neck.

"Trust me I know." He replied pressing himself against her so she can feel what he meant. She just giggled.

xxx

Gertrude laid on the bed that her and Cesare first were together on. The first and only time they had been together. She had basically gotten what she wanted though. Here she was with no job but a place to stay. She did not have to lift her skirts to please men. Her mother would be so proud. Gertrude looked up at the door that was opening, hoping it was Cesare. It was not. It was Lucrezia.

"Lady Lucrezia? How may I be of assistance." She asked softly as Lucrezia walked into the room fully.

"What are you doing here?" Lucrezia stopped in surprise. She had not been expecting anyone to be in this room.

"Why has Cesare not told you about me?" Gertrude raised an eyebrow with a cruel smile on her lips. "He has taken me on as his mistress."

"Since when does Cesare ave a hired mistress?" Lucrezia asked shakily. Her heart was starting to hurt and she had to stop herself from cluthching it, knowing it would give her away.

"Since the day you left with your new husband, Giovanni Sforza I believe." Gertrude replied. "But please do come in. We can sit and have girl talk. You can tell me about the marital bed with Sforza."

"No thank you. I will be leaving." She said quietly as she left the room in a swirl of her skirts and a slammed door. Gertrude smiled to herself. Maybe she could get between Lucrezia and Cesare after all.

xxx

Lucrezia stumbled on the grassy hills outside of the room that Cesare's whore rest. She fell to her knees and allowed the tears to fall freely from her eyes. Her chest felt like it would explode looking at that woman waiting eagerly for her Cesare. Or at least what she though was her Cesare. Obviously he was not really hers. She did not know how long she knelt there crying but she heard thunder in the distnace. She did not care. She laid on her side and pulled her knees to her chest as the rain started to fall on her.

"My lady what are you doing?" She did not respond as Micheletto walked up to see if she was ok. She did not move or speak. "My lady?" She continued to ignore him. He scooped her up gently and she jsut laid there limply letting him do as he wished. He carried her all the way to her mothers house. Vanozza opened the door and gasped in surprise. "I found her like this my lady. I brought her home, I am not sure what is wrong." Vanozza gestured him inside out of the rain. He carried her up to her bedroom where Catherine immediately took over. Micheletto left the room discreetly and closed the door.

"Where was she?" Vanozza asked urgently as she caught him exiting the room. He looked up at her and tried to give her a small smile.

"She was laying in the grassy knoll near your house. She would not answer me or move. I do not know what happened to her." He replied honeslty.

"Well thank you, thank you very much for bringing her home. How did you know where she lived?" Vanozza asked, suddenly feeling suspicious.

"I work for Cesare. I must bid your leave now and convey what has happened to him. He will want to know." Micheletto said quickly and exited the house. Vanozza walked into her daughters room where she laid in the tub, Catherine trying to warm her up.

"What is wrong with you Lucrezia, you are with child. You must be more careful." Vanozza scolded gently. Lucrezia just stared at her mother blankly from the tub. "Lucrezia, I can not help you if you do not tell me what is wrong."

"You would not be able to help me anyway mother." She muttured quietly. "There is nothing that can be done."

"There is always soemthing that can be done honey. And nothing you have encountered has not happened to me." She said as she sat beside the tub.

"He has a mistress. He keeps her in that room across the grassy way." Lucrezia sobbed gently as she told her mother. "Since the day I left. One night after he was with me. That is not love."

"Honey, men almsot always have mistress. I am your fathers mistress. Guilia is also your fathers mistress. It is just a fact of life. Men like variety."

"But I thought we were special. We had something special." Lucrezia said sadly as she turned her face away from her mothers. "He was not suppose to be like the others. I do not want to see him mother." Vanozza nodded.

"As you wish." She murmured as she left the room and left her daughter to wallow in her misery.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"What do you mean she will not see me mother?" Cesare asked as he stood at the doorway to his mothers house. "Micheletto told me what happened, I would like to make sure she is ok." His mother just shook her head.

"Cesare you do not know the ways of a woman aparrently. She is upset with you and it is best to leave her alone for now. She will come around when she is ready." Cesare was surprised.

"She is mad at me? Why?" He demanded of his mother, wishing she would move aside so he can see her beautiful face.

"Cesare, she is mad at you for being a man. Something that you can not help. She will come around, trust me." His mother assured him. "She will come to you when she is ready." She patted his arm and he just nodded at her and left. Micheletto waited for him outside as usual.

"She is mad at me for being a man my mother says." Cesare told Micheletto as he sat down beside him on the bench outside his mothers house. "Woman are very confusing Micheletto. I do not know what that means."

"I know what you mean my lord. That is why I like men better. They are easy to read. They say what they mean. No games."

"I am beginning to understand the benefits." Cesare said with a snort. "Well I am barred from seeing her so what shall we do?"

"Well we can go into town and research that whore that is holed up in your room."

"A capital idea Micheletto. That will help kill time and keep my mind off Lucrezia."

xxx

"Is he gone?" Lucrezia asked as she came down the stairs. Vanozza looked up in surprise, not expecting to see her daughter up and about so quick. She peeked out the curtains and nodded at her daughter.

"Yes he has left Lucrezia. Where are you going?" Vanozza asked her as she pulled her black cloak on over her dress.

"Just out for a walk to clear my head. Can you pass me a candle mother?" Her mother grabbed a small tin tray with a candle on it.

"Do be careful daughter. It is quite dark out and do not go far." Lucrezia nodded in agreeance.

"I know mother, I will not go far. I will not be long either. Please wait for me." Her mother smiled.

"Of course." With that Lucrezia swept outside and into the cool night. She knew exactly where she was going. Back to Cesare's mistress. She walked quickly to the room where she was staying and let herself in. She was glad to see that Cesare was not there. She would not have been able to handle that.

"You have returned?" The mistress smiled at her as she put down the book she had been reading and sat up on the bed.

"I have. I figured that we should be allies and not enemies. As my mother pointed out, she is my fathers mistress. She claims that men can not help themselves." Gertrude smiled at her.

"Well that is an insteresting thought. My name is Gertrude by the way. But it is also interesting that your mother is no longer in your fathers favor and Guilia is, is it not?" Gertrude asked her. Lucrezia scrunched her face up for a second.

"I am not sure I understand what you mean Gertrude?" Lucrezia said quietly as she sat in the chair by the window and folded her hands into her lap.

"Well from my experience, which is vast, men like to have two types of women in their lives. One is the one they are expected to be with. Beautiful, rich, young and naive. This woman bears the children of the man and marries him. Then they have the woman whom they like to have fun with. The ones who are more mature and experienced. The ones they would marry if society allowed it." Gertrude smiled patronizingly at Lucrezia. "You understand, do you not?"

"Perfectly." Lucrezia just smiled back. She stood up slowly and picked up her candle. She looked at the chandlier above the bed that held the candles Gertrude was reading under and followed the roped with her eyes to where it rest above the mantle. She place her candle underneath. "I appreciate you explaining these things to me. I am so young and naive as you say. I am not worldly like you are. And now, it is past my bed time so I bid you good night." She smiled at Gertrude as she let herself out of the room into the dark night.

"What God wills will transpire." She whispered softly as she hurried back home. Her work today was complete.

xxx

"Alas, the only family she has is her mother. An old woman who will not live for much longer. She worked at a brothel in town but they do not know what happened to her. They say she left suddenly awhile back." Micheletto relayed to his master as they rode back towards home.

"Good. We shall pay her a visit then. You may do with her as you see fit since I no longer want her pressence here in Rome." They rode together in silence until the reached the room in which Gertrude was occupying. Cesare saw smoke escaping the bedroom window. "Is there a fire?" Cesare asked as Micheletto swung off his horse. He pulled the door open and gasped in surprise.

"It would seem that carelessness has taken care of the problem for us." Micheletto said as Cesare walked over to peek inside. On the bed lay Gertrude, a book in her hand and her back to the ceiling. The chandelier that had hung above her lay on top of her now, the middle iron spike pierced through her back. Micheletto stepped in, stomping on the flames that had started on the bed sheets. "She is dead." He said after he checked. Cesare looked around and saw a candle sitting in what appeared to be one of his mothers fancy tin trays sitting directly below where the rope had burned through.

"It seems that this may be no accident." Cesare said as he picked up the tin that held the candle. "Where did you say you found my sister?"

"Why just outside this room my lord. It is a miracle that she was not inside or-" Micheletto cut off mid sentence. "You believe she did this?" Micheletto asked astonished.

"My sister may be young and naive, but do not let her trick you into thinking she is completely innocent. Do you think she met Gertrude right before you found her? That that is why she is so upset?" Micheletto just shrugged.

"I told you before my lord. I do not try to pretend that I understand ladies, because I do not. They are a mystery."

xxx

Vanozza was doing some needle work quietly by the fire when Cesare burst into the room.

"Cesare. What a surprise. I thought I told you she would need some time?" Vanozza said as she started to get up.

"Do not get up mother. I am sorry but you can not stop me. I must see her." Cesare went upstairs and opened the door to Lucrezia's room "Lucrezia!" He called and she sat up in bed.

"I do not want to see you Cesare." She retorted and laid back down. She rolled over so that all Cesare could see was her back.

"That is unfortunate my lady because you do not have a choice." He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. He opened her window and started down the ladder he had waiting outside.

"Put me down this instant Cesare! This is undignified." She pounded helplessly on his back.

"No, undignified is the Pope's daughter murdering a street urchin." He muttered and she shut up real quick. "I know it was you Lucrezia." He reached the ground and put her on her feet but did not let go of her.

"So you did love her?" Lucrezia said angrily as she looked up at him. Cesare just stared at her in disbelief. How could she think he loved anyone but her. Micheletto galloped up on a horse and Cesare lifted Lucrezia up to him. "Where are you taking me?" She cried as Micheletto gently put a hand over her mouth.

"I am sorry your ladyship but we do not want anyone waking up." He said and with that they took off, leaving Cesare standing outside looking at them sadly.

xxx

"Come in." Rodrigo said as he scribble some letters at his desk. This was the part of being the Pope he despised the most. Answering the letters of his followers. He felt he should do it personally but it was very tedious. He looked up as Cesare strode in to his office.

"Ah my son. What horror stories do you bring to me today? Is your sister having twins?" Rodrigo asked sardonically.

"No father, I have come to ask you to release from my vows." Rodrigo sighed in exasperation.

"How many times must I tell you my wishes Cesare?" Rodrigo asked as he stood up from behind his desk.

"I am aware of your wishes father. I would like to make a confession." Rodrigo nodded and Cesare sat in a chair. "I killed the woman I loves husband. I killed him in cold blood. I stabbed him repeatedly and I kept the knife as a souvenir to gift to my love. See, I promised her a heart but I could not find one. So the knife will have to do. And tonight, tonight I found my love killed a whore and I do not feel bad for the whore. I am actually proud of my love for standing up for herself. Then I had her kidnapped. If I can not leave the vatican, she will be alone with the hired assassin I had kidnap her. So you see father, the robes of a cardinal no longer sit easy on my shoulders. A cardinal's ring makes it harder to grip the hilt of the sword I use to protect my one love with. So I beg of you, release me of my vows and grant me your forgiveness."

Rodrigo just stared at Cesare in shock. He had not been expecting this confession. He had little choice now.

"You are released from your vows Cesare Borgia. But my forgiveness will take longer. Leave me." Cesare smiled and ran out of the room. He had finally gotten what he wanted.

xxx

Cesare rode his horse to Anzio, the small fishing town he had found outside of Rome. Few people knew of it, so it was very unlikely that he would run into anyone he knew. Yet it was close enough for him to see his mother still. It took him a day and a half to get here but he was finally here. He pulled his horse up to the quaint house he had purchased a week ago. Paulo ran out front to take his horse.

"Good evening sir. I was unsure if you would make it tonight." Paulo said as he led the horse away to the stables behind the house. Cesare walked into the front door and saw Micheletto sitting at the dinning room table to the left.

"It is fully furnished?" He asked Micheletto as he also sat down at the table. The plump cook from Giovvani's household served him a hot beverage.

"It is my lord. All of the most modern amenities are in the household. There are 6 bedchambers though and only four have beds in them at this time."

"That is fine." Cesare replied as he looked around. "Where is she?" He asked softly and Micheletto smiled. He had wondered how long it would take for Cesare to bring her up.

"Upstairs. First door on the right." He replied. Cesare abandonned his hot drink and walked up the stairs slowly. He was unsure of how he was going to be recieved and he was a little scared. He turned the handle on the door and pushed it open slowly. Lucrezia lay on the bed in her bed clothes over top of the blanket. She was facing the huge window on the wall that looked out over the water. He shut the door quietly and walked in towards her.

"I did not love her. I did not even like her." He said and Lucrezia shot up in surprise. She had not heard him come in over the crashing of the waves. "She was black mailing me. I allowed her to stay until I could figure out what to do with her. I never laid with her since the first time, ages ago. After I was with you, I could never be with anyone else." He rushed on as he walked to the bed. She pressed a finger to his lips to shush him.

"I know. Micheletto told me everything." She whispered then replaced her finger with her lips as she kissed him gently. "Are you mad at me?" She asked as she sat back on the bed.

"No. I could never be mad at you." He replied as he rubbed his nose on her. "Are you ok?" He asked as he placed his hand on her slightly curved belly. She smiled up at him.

"Never been better." She answered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her lips.

Downstairs, Micheletto discreetly left the house for the night, giving the lovebirds some privacy.

xxx

The next morning Cesare woke with Lucrezia laying in his arms. He smiled contently and pressed his lips to her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly and tried to blink the sleep out of them.

"Good morning love. You have to get up. We have big plans today." He whispered in her ear as he tickled her side. She laughed softly.

"What kind of plans, Cesare?" She asked as she slowly sat up and let the blankets fall to her waist. He took a deep breath of air at the sight of her. He resisted the urge to press his face into her breasts.

"You'll see." He said with an impish grin then vaulted out of the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Final Chapter**

_A/N: This is the final chapter for my Lucrezia and Cesare story. I would like to thank everyone for reading and submitting their input. It is much appreciated. I'm glad I finally figure out how I wanted this to end. I hope you enjoyed it as I wrote it._

_Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you._

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you._

_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do._

Cesare waited impatiently outside of the house he had bought. He was not allowed inside as Lucrezia got ready for their wedding. Guilia and his mother were in there helping her out. He was stuck outside with Micheletto, Juan, Gioffre and his father who had decided to forgive him. They were pretending that Lucrezia was Micheletto's sister. Since they had moved to the fishing village, she had been going as Lucrezia Corella. And today, once again she would become Lucrezia Borgia.

His mother stepped outside and Cesare looked at her eagerly. She smiled at them and held his baby son up.

"He wanted to see his father." She replied as she handed him to him. Lucrezia had just given birth to young Giovanni less then a month before. She would not marry him before that as she did not want to be fat in her wedding dress. Cesare held his precious bundle up to his face and breathed in his clean baby scent. Giovannu cooed at him. "Now stop crowding the house. She will be another hour at least. Go for a walk or something." She shooed them away. Cesare kicked some stones on the ground as he walked out of the gated entrance to his home.

xxx

Two hours later.

They had found a preist in the village to perform the wedding. Their father did not want to as he wanted to watch it. Cesare stood at the make shift altar his family had made outside. It had flowers hanging around it. The priest stood waiting like him. He couldn't help but tap his foot anxiously. He heard the door to their house click open and he looked up eagerly.

His mother had her arm around Lucrezia's as she walked her outside for their outdoor wedding. Lucrezia was wearing a gown of gold gauze and white silk. She had a crown of pearls around her head like she always wanted and a long veil that hung behind her. She smiled at him and his heart stopped. He had never seen her look more beautiful aside from the moment after she birthed his son, holding him to her heart.

They walked slowly down the aisle towards him. It felt like it took a century to him. Finally she reached him and they stared eagerly at each other. He said all the things the priest told him to as did she. Finally he was able to kiss his bride. He leaned in close to her and whispered always against her lips before pressing his more firmly to hers.

He heard the applause of his family vaguely as he kissed Lucrezia eagerly. She pulled away gently and smiled happily up at him.

"I love you." She said as she hugged him tight. He felt his heart swell inside him and knew he was the happiest man alive.

"And I love you my little love."

The rest of the day was spent in celebration. Catherine took care of little Giovanni as the family applauded the young couple.

"I have news to share with everyone." Rodrigo announced as he sat at the head of the table outside. They were dinning on fine meats and wine. "I have decided that Juan will leave for Spain to meet his new bride and rule from there and Cesare, well he can be the head of the Papal army. He can do most of the work from home and travel when necessary as this town is not so far from Rome."

Cesare let the huge grin on his face explain how he felt. He felt Lucrezia place her hand in his and he squeezed it gently.

xxx

That night he laid in bed with Lucrezia naked beside him. She rested her head gently on his chest and played with some of the hair there.

"It is funny that I am now a Borgia again." She smiled as she peeked up at him. He kissed her head.

"You will always be a Borgia love. Because I will always love you." He whispered in her hair. She smiled happily as they fell asleep in each others embrace.


End file.
